A Warrior's Sister
by C4tloverr
Summary: The Saiyan race had been growing rapidly, in strength and in numbers. Raised alongside Kakarot by Grandpa Gohan, this is the story of a blind Saiyan who learns to sense the earth's vibrations with her feet. Join Anji and Goku in their crazy adventures, creating lifelong friendships, searching for the dragon balls, and most importantly, kicking butts along the way. (ON HIATUS)
1. Kakarot and Daikon

**A Warrior's Sister**

**_A\N: Hello Everyone! I'm back! And yes with a new fanfic that I hope you all will enjoy! This month also marks one year of me joining Fanfiction!_**

**_Alright, I admit it. I'm feeling a bit uneasy about the responses I'll get for this fic, but hey I was trying to make the whole concept of this overused idea a bit different. Even so, I really hope you at least give it a try. Fanfiction is about imagination so just go ahead and give it a read._** **_Oh & I got the name Anji from some Chinese tea brand, and her Saiyan name, Daikon, is white raddish, if you were wondering. _**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello' _A\N : _**Hello**_

**1. Kakarot and Daikon **

* * *

><p>Far deep in the galaxy floated a planet as red as a blood ruby. On that planet lived the Saiyans, a warrior race that had been growing rapidly in strength and numbers.<p>

In the medical area of the planet, a Saiyan male named Tora watched through a clear glass wall as his infant daughter laid motionlessly simply blinking slowly and staring off at a random space. Her dark ebony eyes did not change position. She appeared to be squinting making Tora believe his daughter was born with some sort of birth defect. She was already a weak baby, a power level less than average but still with training he believed his baby daughter had the potential to get stronger. Next to his daughter in another incubator was the son of his best friend Bardock. Little Kakarot was currently asleep.

_'What is the matter with you Daikon?'_ He asked in his head. _'You don't cry, you don't move, you've done nothing but stare into space since your birth.'_ He leaned forwards and focused on her dark eyes. _'What are you looking at?'_ He watched her closely for another short moment as she began to shift her eyes, but quickly, they went back into staring at the random space position. Tora grunted lightly and stood up straight, fixing his scouter in the process. "I will see you soon my daughter." And with that said, he walked towards his space pod, where he would travel with the rest of his team to Planet Meat.

A few moments later, Bardock emerged from the medical machine he was placed in after the events that took place on Planet Kanassa. He was greeted by the two scientist of Planet Vegeta, Planthorr and Malaka. They had informed him about his crew going off to Planet Meat. Bardock wasted no time, putting his armor and scouter back on. He rushed down the hall and gasped when he heard the cries of his son, Kakarot. He slowed down his speed and moved back to look at the newborn infant.

_'You can see it somehow too.' _He said in his mind as he watched his son cry his lungs out. Bardock had been seeing strange visions and he knew Kakarot was feeling the same thing somehow. He glanced over to where Tora's daughter laid, quiet, still and blinking, "but why do I keep seeing her as well?" He asked himself. He tapped the side of his scouter as he focused back on Kakarot. He growled when he read his power level. "Only an average power level, and I thought you were special." He kept his eyes on baby Kakarot for a moment before running off.

...

On Vegeta, the Saiyans are hired to purge planets for a galactic emperor, Frieza in order for the tyrant to rule, or sell them. For planets with a strong race, adults are sent but for the weaker planets, a mere infant can do the job.

"Hey we've got two more to go! Quadrants FX50 and FX51 eh... Kakarot and Daikon." Called one space solider to the other.

All the infants had been moved out of their incubators and into space pods in order to complete a mission. Even a baby Saiyan, with the help of the full moon, can be unstoppable.

"Where are we sending these two?"

"One of them has to go to a planet called Earth..."

Without either of them realizing it, they had both grabbed one of the infants and placed them each in a space pod. Kakarot was in one, and Daikon was in another. The soldiers typed in the coordinates of both pods and stepped back as the hatch closed.

"The pods are a go! Now let's move them out!"

The two soldiers watched through a large window as the two pods flew in the same direction. They glanced at each other curiously.

"Where did you send Kakarot?" One soldier asked the other.

"Earth. Where have you sent Daikon?"

His eyes widened and he looked back to orbit. "Earth... I thought you had sent Kakarot somewhere else."

One shrugged before beginning to walk outside. "That Daikon is the weakest infant I have ever seen. Maybe she will not survive the entire travel."

"Maybe."

...

It was a bright, beautiful day on Mt. Paozu. The sun was shining, the water in the river was running, the birds were singing and the crickets were chirping as Son Gohan was walking around the area. As he was strolling his ears picked up the sound of a loud cry.

"Eh?" He asked himself. He walked towards a bush, and when he passed it he saw a little boy crying his lungs out, and a small girl soundly asleep in a large round space device. "Well what are you two doing out here all alone." He asked, oblivious to the fact that there were space pods in a large crater beside them. Daikon slowly opened her eyes but didn't shift them. Gohan smiled and leaned down picking up both children. He set Daikon in the basket he carried on his back, and held Kakarot from under his armpits making his cries die down instantly. His eyes widened when he saw a furry, brown appendage fall back from under him and hang low. Quickly he chuckled and held the boy close to his face. "What do you know, a tail. Strange fellow. Don't worry I'm a little odd myself, believe it or not." Kakarot suddenly smiled and connected his foot with the side of Gohan's face. "Oh goodness!" Gohan cried. "You should take it easy on me little fellow, I'm old enough to be your grandpa you know." The child began to laugh as Gohan lifted him up and down. He glanced back to little Daikon who was being oddly quiet for a baby. She had leaned her head on his back for rest. After all, she wasn't even born with an average power level. She was as weak and defenseless as a baby could be. This was certainly a weak Saiyan baby. "Hm... What can I call you two..." Gohan said as he looked to Kakarot and lifted him high in the air. "Oh I know!" He moved Kakarot down in front of his face, starring at the boy. How about I call you Goku little fella!" Kakarot smiled, he laughed at the name confirming his approval. He set Kakarot behind him and grabbed Daikon, smiling at the baby but not getting it in return. Her eyes were very large and friendly yet, she wouldn't even look at Gohan. "And you little lady can be... Hm... How about I call you Anji!" She stuffed her hand in her mouth, still not looking at anyone. Gohan chuckled. "Yes. Goku and Anji. I'll take care of the both of you."

...

A few months had passed since Gohan found Kakarot and Daikon and renamed them, Goku and Anji. Gohan was a kind, patient old man but the babies didn't respond well to his kindness. They were downright wild! Especially Goku, who was uncontrollable and unusually powerful for a baby. Anji was more reserved, but Gohan had noticed many strange things about her. For one, her eyes looked cloudy and bright lights such as fire wouldn't catch her attention. Also, she would rub her eyes when she was not sleepy and squint a lot. Her eyes would not follow him when he would hold something up in front of her. Her eyes would just never change from position. None the less, she would destroy things along with Goku when she felt like it.

Gohan was determined to protect these two, no matter how much of a challenge they would be to raise.

It was a sunny day, and Gohan decided to bathe his grandchildren. He pulled out a small wooden barrel and began to fill it with warm water.

"Those two little rascals, I hope they don't break this barrel it's the only one I have left." A few feet away from him, was Goku and Anji who had recently began standing. Because the two of them had been around each other since their short moments on Vegeta, they grew a sort of bond making them comfortable around each other. Goku giggled as he grabbed Anji's arm pulling her up. There was a smile on the toddlers face, as she began to take steps. Goku followed behind her and he began to take faster steps, giggling all the way. Gohan stood up from filling the barrel and looked around the scenery. "Goku! Anji!" He called. His eyes widened upon seeing the two at the edge of a waterfall. He let out a scream of shock and rushed forwards, but his movements were unsuccessful; before his very eyes he watched the two children fall down, hitting their heads against a few rocks before hitting the ground. Goku landed on his head and Anji on her bottom, before she fell out cold on her back. In a matter of seconds the elder reached the bottom, tears falling from his eyes as he stared at his two grandchildren. But he smiled when he saw their tails begin to twitch. "There's still hope."

...

Five years had passed since the 'accident.' After getting nursed back to health by Gohan, Goku and Anji became much more caring and respectful towards the old man. They still lived in his small home on Mount Paozu. Their features remained the same since their births. Anji had lower back length black hair with four curved spikes on the left side of her head and long bangs that usually hung down in front of her face. She had black eyes, and light tan skin.

Anji grunted as she twisted and turned in bed. Because of the limited space in their home, she shared a bed with her brother, Goku. She opened her eyes, as if that made a difference, and turned her head to the left, while beginning to tap her brother.

"Hey Goku wake up." She whispered. The young boy groaned before turning on his side and continuing to snore and drool a pool. Anji let out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face. Goku slept like a bear during its hibernation. She moved her body to the right and jumped off the bed. She gasped before balancing herself and slowly moving around. She bumped into a few shelves Gohan had which caused them to tip over. "That doesn't sound good..." She mumbled.

"It doesn't look that good either, Anji." She heard the voice of her grandfather say.

She gulped and turned one hundred and eighty degrees, facing her grandfather. "Sorry grandpa."

She felt him place his hand on her head. "What are you doing awake? Did ya have a nightmare?"

She let out a breath and shook her head. "Grandpa, why can't I see anything?"

"Well I'm not sure. Some people are able to see and other people are born blind."

"Well it's not fair." She mumbled softly.

Gohan grabbed her tiny hand in his beginning to lead her outside. "Come with me."

She felt them walk outside a bit far from their home. "Why are we here grandpa?"

"Anji, I want to teach you something a friend of mine taught me." He sat on the ground crisscrossed across from her. "You may not have a visual sense, but you can adapt something else."

She rose an eyebrow while cocking her head to the side in confusion. "What is it grandpa?"

"Listen Anji, feel the vibrations of the earth and become one with it."

The child blinked. "How can I do that?"

"You'll have to practice but if you learn to sense everything around you, you'll be able to see. Not like Goku or I, but the key is to listen, and feel the vibrations of the earth under you..." She faced him with a confused look. He chuckled and rubbed her head. "I will help you practice."

She grinned softly before standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm happy Goku and I have you grandpa."

And she was happy to have him, until they lost him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A\N: So this was the prologue so it's kinda short but bear with me peeps! Chapters will get longer. I hope that since I have a blind character it doesn't draw you away from the story but I have reasons for it! (I based her off of a character from another show &amp; I know you all will be able to recognize it lol.) And my imagination is wild! I mean that's what fan fiction is about right? :D if anyone has suggestions let me know! I love hearing from my readers and listening to ideas to help me improve my writing even though I just do this for fun. <strong>_

_**UPDATES ARE FAIRLY FREQUENT BUT RANDOM!**_

_**Well I hope you tune in next time, leave a review with suggestions if you please. Thank you all! **_

_**Dragon Ball\Z © Akira Toriyama**_


	2. Secret of the Dragon Balls

**A Warrior's Sister**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello' _A\N : **Hello**

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed & followed last chapter! :D **

**2. Secret of the Dragon Balls**

* * *

><p>A little girl with black hair reaching her shoulder blades smiled as she walked down a path. In her hands, she carried a few small, brown logs while making her way back to the small hut at the foot of the forest where she lived. The bright sun of Mt. Paozu was radiating a lot of warmth making it another beautiful day. She hummed a little song as she began to pick up the pace passing a family of monkeys, some insects, and a few gazelles. She giggled when she heard the noises of the monkeys.<p>

"How's it going?" She asked the monkeys who simply waved at her. She wagged her tail a little and began to laugh upon the feeling. She had arrived at her home. She set the logs down in front of the hut and smiled as she clapped the dust off her hands. "Well that takes care of that." She let out a breath, blowing the bangs out of her face before walking back inside her home.

Six years had passed since Gohan passed away. Goku and Anji now lived alone on Mount Paozu with the four star dragon ball, Gohan's greatest possession. To the siblings, they believed that their grandfather's spirit was in the dragon ball, so they protected it and cared for it dearly.

Anji had taken the advice of Gohan and began to practice sensing the energy around her. Over the years she became better, and was now able to move around on her own, as if she had vision because through her feet, which were always bare, she felt the vibrations of the earth and energy of natural things.

Goku's everyday outfit consisted of a blue gi with a white sash around his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue shoes. Anji's everyday clothing consisted of a yellow tank top under a large blue long sleeve shirt along with some black pants. She remained barefoot in order to sense the earths vibrations through her feet so she could get around easier.

"Goku? Are you here?" She called. She awaited an answer and shrugged."Hm. He probably went to get food." She walked towards an orange sphere sitting above a cushion and bowed to it. "Grandpa I'm gonna go look for Goku. He'll probably eat whatever he hunts on the way leaving none for either of us." She concentrated for a moment and swiftly moved around, grabbing her power pole which was under her bed. She secured it across her chest and opened the doors of the small hut back up. She shut her eyes with a big smile on her face as she grabbed her hands behind her back. _'Where could he have gone?'_ She asked herself. She walked a few steps more until she felt a strange vibration from under her. "Hm... What's that?" She rose an eyebrow and tilted her head in confusion when her ears picked up on a strange noise. She waited a moment as the vibrations became stronger and the noise became louder. "What in the-..."

"ANJI RUN!" The voice of a young boy shouted.

"Goku?" She questioned. Before her question could be answered, she let out a scream when she felt something collide with her, sending her flying in the air. "AHHHH!" She squealed in horror before crashing into a tree branch and falling face first on the ground.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted before dropping the giant blue fish he had caught earlier and running towards his sister. He shook her shoulders making her eyes open. "Anji! Oh no! Wake up."

She sat up quickly into a fighting stance, growling. "What the!? Who was that? Come out and fight me!" She moved a bit forwards, no concentration on the earth's vibrations at all, until she ran into the trunk of a tree. "Was it you?! Bring it on bud!"

Goku looked back to what actually hit his blind sister with a glare on his face. It was a car but to him it appeared to be a sort of monster. On the side of it, he saw a face looking out of the window.

"Wow. She's alive?" The woman inside the car mumbled.

Goku growled, "So you thought you finished her off! I'll teach you to mess with my sister you big monster!"

Anji blinked before she turned around completely. "Oh... It's this way..." She narrowed her eyes but before she could move Goku had ran underneath the vehicle.

He grit his teeth and growled a bit as he began to lift up the car. "This is for hitting Anji!" He tossed the car forwards making it fall on its side and two of its wheels to get broken off.

The young girl let out a breath and was able to sense the exact spot her brother was standing. She ran forwards placing her hands on his shoulder."Yeah!" She stuck her tongue out. "That'll teach you!"

Goku pulled out his power pole and held it forwards with both hands."Uhuh! Grandpa warned us about creatures like you!"

"Yeah! We're ready for you this time!" She moved in front of her brother. "Why don't you come closer so I can rearrange your face!"

Goku rose an eyebrow when the face popped out of the side again. "Why don't you come out of your shell? Are you out of power already monster?"

Anji blinked. "Oh it's in a shell?"

She gasped when she heard a voice, "NOT QUITE!" The woman pulled outa strange device and aimed it at them before bullets began to shoot out of it.

The hits from the bullets sent the siblings flying back, crashing into another tree. Goku's legs twitch a bit and he glanced at his sister who was rubbing her head, groaning louder groans than him.

"Goku I'm feeling bad kinds of butterflies in my stomach."

He rose an eyebrow. "Have you been eating caterpillars lately?"

They sat up, rubbing the place they got hit while glaring at the 'monster.'

"Holy cow!" Anji began.

"What was that?!" Goku finished.

The woman in the car gasped. "What? You two shouldn't be alive."

They jumped up and narrowed their eyes.

"So you thought you finished us off again?!" Goku shouted.

"Your black arts won't work on us!" She snorted.

They jumped in the air towards the vehicle. "ALRIGHT MONSTER, IT'S YOUR TURN!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Monster?" The woman repeated. She dropped her gun and placed her hands in the air defensively. "Hold on kids, I'm not a monster I'm a human being just like you two!"

They both stopped. Goku landed on his feet but Anji gasped and landed on her head. She groaned and fell back.

"I've gotta train more." She mumbled.

Goku watched as the woman stepped out of the car.

"You are, really?"

She crawled out and jumped to the ground. "Yes. Of course I am. You can see that for yourself, can't you?"

Anji smirked before sitting up. "Not really."

She glanced at the younger girl. "Well I don't bite."

Goku jumped back as the woman took a step forwards. "Stay back!" His power pole extended slightly stopping right in front of her. "A human you say?" He stepped forwards before beginning to circle her.

"That's right! Wanna see my certificate of authenticity?"

"No thanks..." Goku replied.

Anji tilted her head to the side. "What does it look like, Goku?"

The boy placed his hand on his face in thought. "It looks human enough, but its weird. Different, thin and scrawny."

"I'm a girl silly, that's why."

Anji stood up and placed her hands on her tummy. "So am I but I'm not thin and scrawny."

The teen chuckled. "Well that's because I'm practically a woman your still a child."

Anji narrowed her eyes. _'A child that can kick butt.'_

"Besides our grandpa, my sister and I have never met another human before."

The woman's eyes widened. "Uh?"

"Yeah, but grandpa told me that if I ever ran into a girl, I should be as polite as I could possibly be."

Anji rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Grandpa never said anything like that to me."

Goku glanced at her. "Well that's because he struggled to train you." He mentioned innocently.

Her eyes fell to slits while glaring daggers at him.

"Your grandpa seems like a very wise man. Is he?" The woman asked.

"Well he was." Goku began. "He died a long time ago."

Anji stood up and walked towards the car. She placed her hands on it and widened her eyes. "How did you get this monster to do what you wanted it to do?"

She looked back to the young girl. "That's not a monster silly, it's a car."

Goku jumped on top of it and began to examine it. "Oh so this is a car! Grandpa told us about them but we've never actually seen one."

"Still haven't, Goku." Anji commented.

Goku looked down at her. "oh well it's really big and..." He began to stomp on it. "It's made out of something strong and shiny."

The woman rose an eyebrow wondering why the girl needed a description. She looked to Goku and placed her fists on her hips. "For a kid you're very strong."

Goku stood up straight and placed his arms at his sides, a friendly smile on his face. "Thanks. Grandpa trained me to be like steel."

Anji pulled her power pole out and poked the woman with it. "Hey you were driving a car! You must be from one of the big cities."

The woman crossed her arms. "You got it."

Goku jumped down and grabbed his sisters wrist. "Why don't you come over to our house and we will cook you some lunch?"

Anji nodded and ran off with Goku towards his giant fish. "Yeah you can tell us about the city you're from! Cmon!"

The woman placed her hand out in the air. "Hold on just a second." She opened her side pack and pulled out a device glancing at it quickly before putting it away. "I guess it's safe to say were going to have fish for lunch. Okay, so what's on the agenda?"

Goku walked towards her. "Well we can have a bite to eat, then talk, then play together."

Anji moved beside Goku. "Yeah let's go!"

"Sounds good." Bulma began. "I'll just follow the giant fish."

They began to walk along the trail and as they did, the woman began to scrutinize the children.

"So what are your names anyway?"

"My name is Goku. G-O-K-U. That's my sister, Anji!" He explained.

Said girl smiled, "what's your name?"

"Uh... My name. Mine...?" The teen began. "Bulma."

Goku rose an eyebrow and looked back to her. "Bulma?" He began to chuckle softly. "That's funny..."

Bulma narrowed her eyes at them. "Hey Goku and Anji aren't exactly normal so there!"

"Yeah but my name isn't as weird as yours." Goku said.

Anji chuckled. "Grandpa named us. He was a very odd fellow. Was your grandpa an odd fellow too?"

Bulma placed her hands on her hips. "No, and I'll have you know Bulma is very elegant. IT'S A LOT BETTER THAN GOKU OR ANJI THATS FOR SURE!" She shouted and crossed her arms. The siblings chuckled.

A few minutes later they arrived to their small home. Goku let go of the fish and smiled back at the woman.

"Here we are."

"Wow that's a nice little place you kids got here." Bulma complimented.

"Gee thanks!" Goku responded. "Just wait out here one second."

Anji ran forwards and opened up the doors. "Grandpa! We're home!" She called.

Goku stepped inside and his eyes widened when he witnessed, the four star ball beginning to glow.

"Whoa! Anji! Did you see that?!" The girl's eyelids fell to slits before she glared at her sibling. He chuckled lightly. "Right... Well grandpas ball! It looked like he's trying to talk to us."

Bulma bent down to their height. "Goku, I don't hear anyone...!" She let out a squeal when her eyes landed on their small round ball sitting on the small purple cushion. "Oh my goodness! It's a dragon ball!" She pushed the two kids aside before running forwards and picking up the ball in her hands.

Goku jumped up first and glared at her. "Hey give me my grandpa back now!"

"Your grandpa?" She questioned.

Anji pulled out her power pole and jumped in front of Bulma glaring at her. "That is the only thing grandpa left us to remember him bye! So get your dirty paws off of it!"

"Dirty?"

Goku snatched it out of her hands. "Yeah! Nobody can touch it but me or my sister!" He looked down at it when it began to glow again. "Look at what it's doing! I think he's trying to talk to me!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What is he trying to tell us?"

Bulma looked to both kids with a smile on her face. "I hate to be the one to do this but I don't really have a choice!" Bulma pulled out a five star ball and a one star ball making Goku gasp.

Anji grunted. "Hello..."

"Wow you've got to be kidding me!" Goku shook his sisters arm, she's got two grandpas?! No way!" Goku shouted.

"They aren't grandpas, they're called dragon balls."

Anji narrowed her eyes. "Dragon balls? Are you sure."

"Believe me I'm positive." She kneeled down and set her dragon balls on a little table in the middle of the room. "Your dragon ball started glowing because it was reacting to the two I have."

Goku blinked. "You're kidding."

"Nope. Look set your dragon ball next to mine." Goku set the four star ball down and watched as all three began to glow. "You see?"

Anji rolled her eyes and sat beside Bulma. _'Well this stinks.'_

She listened as Bulma began to explain about what the dragon balls could do. Basically, there are seven dragon balls and in order to have your wish granted you must collect all seven and call the mighty dragon.

"You mean... The dragon can grant any wish... Anything you want?" Anji asked.

"I wonder why grandpa didn't tell Anji or me any of this stuff."

Bulma looked between the two children. "He may not have known about it guys, not many people do. The truth is we are among the few people in the world that know about the dragon balls and the dragon."

Goku looked at his ball in his hand. "Don't get mine mixed up with yours okay."

The teenager chuckled. "That's impossible all Dragon balls have a different number of stars on them, you see."

"How many stars does grandpas ball have, Goku?" Anji asked.

"Oh I see, it has four!"

Bulma stood up and smiled. "Oh I can't believe I have three dragon balls! At this rate I'll be able to wish for a boyfriend by the end of the month!"

"Boyfriend? What's that?" Anji asked.

Goku shrugged. "Beats me, sis. Maybe it's some type of food."

She smirked, "that's a strange name for a food if you ask me."

"This is so exciting!" They both looked towards Bulma upon hearing her voice. "You are going to let me use your dragon ball to grant my wish right?!"

Goku growled. "You can forget it! Grandpa gave us this ball to remember him bye! Besides I'm not going to let you waste it on a dumb wish! Even if you are a girl!"

"But Goku, your grandpa said to be as polite as you possibly can to girls." Bulma argued, in a gentle tone.

Anji growled before sticking her tongue out at Bulma. "No way! You can't have our grandpa!"

She smiled and placed her fists on her hips. "Hey I know!" She moved towards Anji and smiled. "When I was a little girl I had a lot of dolls and make up, I'll bring it to you." She then walked towards Goku and lifted up her pink skirt a little. "I'll trade you. You let me have your dragon ball and I'll let you have a little peek."

"Only hussy's play with dolls." Anji blurted out.

Goku blinked and held his ball close to his chest. "And what do I care about seeing your dirty, old fanny?"

Bulma grit her teeth together and glared at the two. "YOU RUDE LITTLE BRATS!" Goku and Anji began to chuckle a bit as a drop of sweat fell from their face. Bulma let out a breath to calm herself down before looking to the siblings. "Well shoot there has to be a way, the hunt must go on." She suddenlysmiled. "Alright how about this, why don't you two come with me? We could be a trio?"

"Go hunt balls?" Goku asked.

"Sure why not? You guys will be in new places, learn new things! You're grandpa would be very proud of you!"

Anji smiled. "Really?"

"You think grandpa would be proud if I went?" Goku finished.

"Of course he would kid! Seeing his own grandchildren that he raised venturing out into the world all on their own learning all about the great cities, crossing the deserts, and seeing the oceans."

Anji jumped up and clapped her hands. "That sounds like fun! I'm in!"

"Yeah I guess I'll go too." Goku added.

"This will be great! So we're partners?"

He glanced at his dragon ball before looking to Bulma. "Alright. But I still get to keep my grandpas ball."

Bulma placed a finger in the air and smiled. "You drive a hard bargain kid, but sure have it your way." They walked out of the home and back onto the road. "Well here we go, the start of a great adventure."

Anji's stomach growled making her groan. "On an empty stomach. Hooray." She mumbled sarcastically.

"Hey Bulma. How do we know where to start looking? The dragon balls can be anywhere in the whole world can't they?" Goku asked.

Bulma stopped walking and chuckled lightly, "just who do you think you're dealing with kid? I'm no amateur." She pulled out a round device from herside bag. "look check it out. It's a special radar that can help us find the dragon balls. You see kids, the closest dragon ball to us from here is 750 miles to the west."

Anji scratched her head. "Is that far?"

"It's definitely out of our walking range, and since Goku destroyed my car we'll be needing a new set of wheels." She pulled out a small gray box and opened it which revealed many, many capsules. "This one should do. Stand back guys." She pulled out a capsule and clicked the button on top before tossing it in front of her. The capsule exploded scaring the siblings. Goku shrieked when a motorbike appeared out of the blue.

"What happened?! Goku are you still here?!" Anji called.

Bulma looked down to Anji raising an eyebrow. "Of course he is! What are you? Blind?"

Anji nodded. "Uhuh..."

Bulma's eyes widened. "You're kidding! You seemed perfectly fine to me kid."

"Grandpa trained me and told me that I need to stay focused in order to sense the Earths vibrations but I can't when I get scared!" She explained.

Bulma looked down. "Sensing vibrations?" _'These kids as weirder thanI thought.'_

Goku gulped before speaking up. "You're some kind of a witch aren't you, Bulma?"

The teen looked to the boy. "What? Nonsense. Witchcraft has nothing to do with it. Everyone in the city has dynocaps, how could you travel without them?" Goku moved forwards and began to poke the bike with his pole. This action caused Bulma to glare at him. "Hey will you knock it off! Just hop on it won't bite you!"

Goku grunted before jumping on after his sister.

"We're on!"

"Alright! Here we go...!"

Goku let out a scream as the bike began to rush forwards.

Anji gasped. "Goku you're squeezing the life out of me!"

After a while the young boy chuckled since he enjoyed the speed of the bike. "Neato! This thing goes even faster than I can run."

Bulma glared back at him. "No duh squirt! Get with the program!"

Anji griped onto Bulma's shirt. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?!"

"Relax will you?! I'm an expert on driving!-"

They all shrieked when the bike came in towards a hill making the bike fly up in the air a few feet before landing on the ground.

The siblings chuckled a bit as Bulma got off the bike. She smiled at the two while covering her mouth.

"Excuse me a minute kids, but I think it's time for a pit stop."

They glanced at each other before looking back at her.

"Pit stop?" Anji repeated.

"We'll come with you." Goku said.

She glared at them making them lean back a bit. "OH NO YOU WONT! DON'T THE WORDS PIT STOP MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"

"What does it mean Bulma?" Anji asked.

She began to run behind a large rock. "I need to pee you lamebrain!"

Anji jumped off the bike and placed her hand on her head. "Gosh, she's mean."

Goku jumped off the bike. "Yeah. Why can't she just pee right here?"

Anji glanced at him. "I guess cause she's not comfortable with her body."

They both gasped upon hearing a loud scream. "GOKU! ANJI! COME HERE! QUICK!"

Anji rolled her eyes.

"Gosh I wish she would make up her mind!" Goku said.

He grabbed her arm and ran forwards to where Bulma was. When they arrived they saw her in the claw of a giant pterosaur.

"And who are you two?" The pterosaur asked in his gruff voice.

"My name is Anji and this is my brother, Goku."

"Are you a friend of Bulma's?" Goku asked.

The pterosaur smiled. "Why yes and we have dinner plans." He moved the blue haired woman to be held in his tail and he pulled out a rope from his back. "But unfortunately it's only for two." They didn't realize it when the pterosaur had tied them up against a tree. They watched as he flew away.

"Gosh... I think he was lying." Anji mumbled.

Goku looked to the sky. "Where are you going Bulma?!" He called.

The teenager growled. "Don't just stand their idiots! Get me down from here!"

Goku blinked. "I understand she's upset but she could go without calling us names." He used his tail to untie the rope and looked to the sky. "I'd like to help her down but I really don't know how to fly."

Anji smiled and pulled on his arm. "The fast moving thingy she brought us here on!"

Goku smiled in agreement and they ran back towards the motorbike. "Okay... Hop on!"

She jumped on the bike behind him as he tried to find out how to work it.

Anji smiled. "Can I drive please?"

Goku glanced back at her. "My blind sister driving..." He smiled widely and moved behind her. "That sounds like a great idea to me!"

She placed her hands on the handle bars and rose an eyebrow. "So how does this-!" She gasped when she pulled the handle bar back and the bike moved forwards at great neck speed.

"Hang on Bulma!" Goku called.

They reached another hill which made the bike fly up in the air. Anji laughed as Goku jumped out.

"Power pole extend!" He shouted.

He swung his pole back and was able to connect it with the back of the pterosaur's neck. It gasped began to fall to the ground, as did Bulma and Goku. As they were falling, Goku tossed his power pole to Bulma. Anji landed on the edge of a mountain. She jumped off the bike and smiled when she felt Goku beside her.

"Did we win?"

Her question was answered when the pterosaur fell in between the mountains. Goku looked down at it.

"What a shame... I really don't like to hurt people but he gave me no choice."

Anji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well I'll bet it was a funny sight. Where's Bulma?"

They looked up upon hearing a cry for help. "Goku! Anji! Are you guys going to help me or not?!"

She was hanging off the power pole, completely frightened and on the verge of peeing her skirt.

"I'll be right there Bulma!" Goku called.

Once they got her down, the group once again set course on their quest.

"Hey Bulma... I think you need another pit stop."

"Shut up, Anji." The teen mumbled.

Goku chuckled. It seemed like these three were destined to be great friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A\N: Well the official kick off. I don't think I'll be doing exactly every episode, because I'm still seeing on what to mash up… but I'm taking suggestions.<strong>_

_**Please give this story a chance! I'm gonna try the best I can to not make it boring! Leave suggestions if you have any!**_

_**DragonBall\Z © Akira Toriyama.**_


	3. A Cloud and a Carpet

**A Warrior's Sister**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello'_ A\N: **_Hello_**_**  
><strong>_

**_A/N: Yes guys! I will go all the way to DBZ maybe even GT but I won't do every episode of Dragon Ball Im skipping over some parts of some episodes._**

**3. A Cloud and a Carpet**

* * *

><p>"Yeah! This looks like a good place to camp out." Goku said as he jumped off the motorcycle.<p>

Anji jumped off and narrowed her eyes as she began to concentrate on the earth below her. "Oh nice... I like what I feel."

The sun had begun to set on the mountainside so the gang decided to rest up for the night.

Goku chuckled and grabbed his sister's hand. "Hey Bulma, Anji and I are gonna go look for some sticks to make a shelter."

The teenager stood up off her bike and looked to the children. "There's no reason to live outside like savages. I have my dynocaps remember?"

"You mean those freaky witch bombs?" Anji asked.

Goku looked to the teen and pointed at the small gray box she used to hold her capsules. "I don't like those witch bombs Bulma. Grandpa told us that we should never use magic unless it's to help someone."

Bulma pulled out a capsule with a small smile. "I am going to help someone, Goku. She's pretty and she has blue hair." Anji and Goku ran back a few feet away making the teen smirk. "You guys aren't afraid are you?" She tossed the capsule forwards and smiled. "Here it goes!" After the explosion, a little round house appeared. "There we go." Bulma said as she began to walk towards the entrance. "Now doesn't that look cozy?"

"Hey Goku... What it is?" Anji asked.

"Uhh..." He stated in shock. He jumped forwards and pointed his power pole towards it as Bulma walked through the door. "Get away from its mouth Bulma! I'll protect you from this monster!"

Anji's eyes widened. "Mouth?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Thanks that's very noble of you, but it's just a house." She pushed a button on the side of the wall making the light turn on. "See?"

Goku ran inside the home. "Bulma! You made it light in here, Bulma but it's still dark outside!"

Anji stepped in slowly.

Bulma placed her fist on her hip. "It's a little something we civilized people like to call, electricity. We're you two transported from the Stone Age or what?"

Goku looked around and began to walk all over the place. "Whoa... Wow this is amazing..."

Anji sat on the ground, hands on her lap with a smile. "I'll say."

"Very funny." Bulma looked at her. "So you really just can't see a thing? Or is everything just really blurry to you."

Anji shrugged her shoulders. "Nope. Can't see anything. All I see is dark... I think I don't really know what dark looks like."

Bulma nodded. "But you manage to walk around easily. How is that?"

Anji smiled. "Grandpa taught me to sense the earth from under me. I still need a lot of practice though."

Goku stepped towards a small box and gasped when a picture popped up on the front. His eyes widened.

"Oh no! He's trapped in the box and trying to get out by playing that horrible music!"

In an instant, the channel flipped onto a different show where a man was about to kiss a woman. Bulma dropped the remote in her hand as little pink hearts formed in her eyes. "One little kiss... One kiss." She mumbled.

Anji stood up and began to walk towards them. "Can we eat now?- hm?" Her foot touched a strange device. She picked up a rectangular device with many buttons. "Hm? That's this thing?" She pushed one of the buttons, making the tv switch from a romantic show to a giant reptile, breathing fire from his mouth.

She gasped when Bulma fell back knocking her back as well. Goku laughed and pointed at the blue haired girl making her growl and glare at him.

"You shut up!" Bulma shouted.

He stopped laughing and rose an eyebrow. "Hey are you getting hungry Bulma?" Goku asked.

"Huh?" The teen asked.

"Well, you're drooling?" Goku finished.

The teen wiped the drool from her mouth with her hand. "Well now I'm embarrassed..." She sniffed the air and stood up before she gagged. "Hey what's that horrible smell?" She covered her nose and glared at Goku and Anji. "Ugh, kids you guys need a bath!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What's a bath?"

Her eyes widened. "I can't believe you're asking! I guess I have to show you..." They walked into the bathroom and looked around. Anji and Goku removed their clothing as Bulma prepared the materials to clean them. Goku picked up a cloth and stared at it. "We civilized people call that a towel." Bulma explained. "Now, hop in!"

They both grabbed a towel and walked towards the tub. Goku looked at the yellow tub curiously.

"So... This is a bath?"

She gasped when she saw Goku was simply 'letting it all hang out'. "Look at you! You're supposed to cover the front!"

He looked at the towel and extended it out in front of his face. "Like this?"

Anji smiled. "That looks right to me."

Bulma's face grimaced as she groaned. After they got in the tub, she quickly began to put shampoo on both of their heads.

"Why are you putting this fluffy stuff in my hair?" Anji asked.

Bulma growled. "It's called shampoo! You guys should consider yourselves lucky I'm doing this!"

She sprayed water over their heads, rinsing the bubbles out. Anji rubbed her eyes.

"I don't remember grandpa doing this to us."

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Maybe that's why your hair stands up so much! It's never been washed."

Bulma pulled out the back scrubber and sighed, "alright... Let's get this over with- what in that world?" She yanked on Goku's tail making the boy gasp.

"Ow hey! What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to take this thing off so I can wash your back properly. How does this stay on did you super glue it to your butt?!"

Anji looked over her shoulder to where she heard Bulma. "We can wash our own backs look!" She grabbed the back scrubber out of Bulma's hand with her tail and began scrubbing her back. "It's easy, see!"

Bulma began to tremble for a bit until she let out a scream causing the whole house to shake. "WHY DO YOU BOTH HAVE TAILS GROWING!?"

They finished their baths and Goku began to dry his head off with the towel. "Well I don't really know why."

Anji nodded. "I thought everyone had them."

Goku began to pull on his pants. "I know that all boys have them. Maybe only some girls get them."

"I can't believe I'm a teenager and I'm just now finding out." Bulma mumbled.

Goku finished changing and sat on the ground. "Well not all boys have one. Grandpa didn't have a tail."

Bulma blinked. "See! see! Normal men don't have tails or your grandpa would have had one!"

Goku chuckled. "But my grandpa was a very odd fellow you know!?"

Anji smiled. "Well maybe the answer is that only normal people get them."

Bulma growled. "I'm normal and I don't have a tail." Goku and Anji began to chuckle making Bulma glare at them. "What?"

"Your name is Bulma, and you have blue hair." Goku began.

"How normal can you be?" Anji finished.

Bulma's face turned blue and she fell back.

"What have I gotten myself into..." She muttered.

Anji tied her sash around her waist and smiled. "So that was a bath huh?"

Bulma stared up at the ceiling with her bright blue eyes. "A bath sounds wonderful."

She walked into the bathroom and prepared a bath for herself. Bulma let out a breath as bubbles began to float up from the water. "There's nothing like a long, hot bath that can melt a woman's cares away. That's for sure." She placed her hands behind her head and shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them up she looked to the side and screamed when she saw both Goku and Anji standing there. She dipped her head inside the water quickly before resurfacing, her head only. "What are you doing?!" She shouted. "Can't you see I'm taking a bath?!"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, we just wanted to help you scrub your back."

Anji placed her hands on her hips. "You know since you don't have a tail."

She glared at them. "No way! I can scrub my own back now beat it!"

Goku rose an eyebrow. "I don't get it Bulma. You were going to help us scrub our backs."

"Goku! You're a little kid and I'm practically a full grown woman! There's a big difference!"

Anji cocked her head to the side. "There is?"

Bulma's face turned red. "Yes... But we're not gonna get into that right now."

Goku placed his fists on his hips. "You don't have to be ashamed. No way."

She narrowed her eyes at them. "I'll have you know I am one of the most beautiful girls you will ever see! What do I have to be ashamed of buster?!"

"Not having a tail." Goku finished.

Anji scratched her head. "Bulma, who's Buster?"

Bulma's eyes fell to slits. "That's it, get out of my face."

Goku and Anji blinked.

"But we want to help." Anji began.

"Beat it." Bulma stated.

"Oh cmon!" Goku continued.

The siblings both gasped and began to rush out of the bathroom when she began to throw bathroom appliances like, toilet paper, tooth brushes, and shampoo bottles at them. "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! GET OUT AND STAY OUT AND FOR THE LAST TIME I DONT WANT A STUPID TAIL!"

Goku blinked when a shampoo bottle hit him on the forehead. Anji chuckled and blew a raspberry at her.

"Missed me!" The blind child didn't sense it when a blow dryer came hurtling towards her, causing her to fall back and groan. "Ouch..."

After Bulma had calmed down, the trio sat down for dinner. In front of them, were three loafs of bread, one for each of them, they had a cup of coffee, and a plate full of vegetables.

"So this is it huh?" Goku asked.

Anji narrowed her eyes when she took a sip of the coffee. "This soup is bitter..."

Goku took a bite of the bread and gagged. "Yuck! And this bread stuff doesn't have any flavor!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "It's not soup guys, it's coffee. How do you expect to grow up big and strong if you don't eat right?"

Goku smiled and jumped off the chair he was sitting on. "You know you're right. Thanks for the advice Bulma."

Bulma watched as he walked towards the door and put on his shoes. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to go find some food that will make me big and strong."

Anji pushed forwards the plate of vegetables and ran after her brother. "I'm coming too!"

"You guys might end up being food yourselves if your not careful out there. I wouldn't do it!" Bulma warned.

Goku shut the door behind him and they ran off into the woods.

A while passed and the two made it to a silent area of the forest.

"Wow slim pickings so far. Bulma can probably eat the entire centipede you caught by herself." Goku said.

Anji rose an eyebrow before wiping her mouth and burping. "It was for Bulma? Oops..."

Goku sighed. "Do you feel anything around, sis?"

Anji narrowed her eyes in concentration. "Not around here. I can only feel ants."

Their attention was drawn to the sky when a strange motor sound passed them.

"What's that?" She asked.

Goku smiled and grabbed her hand. "A bird! Wow!"

They ran off after it and landed in the middle of a dried up valley. They jumped down from a branch and landed in front of two characters. A woman with a fringe and black hair, and an orange dog.

"The kids like to jump." Shu, the dog, said.

The woman, known as Mai, placed her fist on her hips. "They're real hoppers alright. Beat it, kids before you get hurt!"

Goku growled and pointed at them. "You beat it! Look I'm not going anywhere! That's my big birdie! I saw it first so you two just stay away."

"What's he talking about?" Shu asked his partner.

"Beats me." Mai responded. "Look kid I think I hear you mommy calling!"

Anji narrowed her eyes when her ears picked up on a strange growling noise. "Hey Goku, how many people are here with us."

He looked back to her. "Only two. Why?"

She rose an eyebrow. "I think we're being surrounded."

In a matter of seconds a pack of wolves began to surround Shu and Mai, as well as, Goku and Anji.

"This is great!" Goku cheered. "Now there's enough for all of us!"

"Yum!" Anji commented. "Let's catch one!"

The wolves began their attack on the siblings but they managed to dodge each one coming in. Goku jumped in the air, and threw a hook at each one jumping towards him. Anji pulled out her power pole and began to swing at the ones who came at her. She gasped as Goku laughed at the ones that they attacked.

Mai and Shu managed to make it back to their plane while being chased by wolves with a ravenous appetite. The took off in their plane which Goku believed was a bird. They began to fly away gaining Goku's attention.

"Anji! The bird it's getting away."

She kept her feet in one same position as she smacked away all the wolves. "I'll get it!"

She ran forwards, a group of wolves still chasing her. "Power pole extend!" She shouted making her power pole grow. She growled letting go of her stick and flying forwards colliding with the side of Mai and Shu's plane. They let out a scream as they began to fall to the ground. Anji chuckled and landed on a tree branch.

"Goku! I think I got it!" She called.

She crawled to the ground and let out breath. Goku appeared beside her.

"Nice job! Grandpa would've loved that!"

He walked towards the plane and poked it with his power pole. "Dogognite! This bird is rock hard!"

Anji shrugged. "Oh well, at least we still have the wolves back there."

Goku laughed and began to run back towards the valley they fought all the wolves at. "I'll race you!"

Anji smiled and ran after him.

...

They returned to Bulma's house where she was currently reading a few magazines.

"Bulma! We're back!" Goku called.

The teen looked towards her door. "Huh? They're alive after all. Well I'll be darned." She walked towards the door and opened it staring at the two smiling kids.

Goku held up a centipede. "If you think this appetizer looks good take a look at the main course."

Anji turned around revealing the one of the wolves they caught hanging from her power pole. Bulma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before she screamed in horror and shut the door.

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Bulma? Don't you want any?"

Goku shrugged. "She'll come around after its cooked."

They gathered firewood and created a fire while they began to barbecue the wolf.

"Bulma? Are you sure about not eating?" Anji called.

"Yeah this is looking pretty good." Goku finished.

The teen gagged from inside the home. "You're grossing me out! I can't believe you guys are gonna eat that?"

Anji shrugged. "Well more for us."

They devoured the animal in a matter of seconds before burping and re entering the home.

"On my gosh, that was so disgusting you need to brush your teeth!"

"Huh?" Goku asked.

"I don't want to smell your nasty, old wolf breath!" Bulma shouted.

...

Anji and Goku laughed as they bounced on Bulma's bed.

"Wow what a soft bed!" Goku said.

Anji nodded. "Yeah I can bounce like this all night!"

"Cmon Bulma!" Goku called. "There's room for the three of us."

"Room? What do you mean room." Bulma laid out a few blankets for the siblings.

Anji jumped off the bed and rose an eyebrow. "Where else can we sleep tonight?"

"Hey you might be blind but you can eat centipedes and attack wolves, I think you two will mind sleeping on the floor."

Goku jumped off the bed. "We don't mind, but I don't want you holding grudges against us Bulma."

The woman rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Anji nodded. "Yeah I think you're still mad about not having a tail."

Anji's eyes widened when Bulma got in her face. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! I DONT WANT A TAIL LAMEBRAIN! I don't know what planet you two are from but it's not earth."

She stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Goku stepped beside his sister.

"She totally wants a tail." The young girl stated.

The next morning, Anji woke up early. She yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Goku? Are you awake?" She waited a while only to hear snoring. She shrugged and made her way towards the front door before walking outside. "What a nice day." She sighed and stretched out her arms. She let out another breath and narrowed her eyes before she crouched down. "Alright, just like grandpa taught me..." She moved her head slowly from side to side, shifting her feet as she began to pick up the energy from everything around. She ran forwards, to where she believed was a rock and growled as she placed her hands on it and began to pick it up.

"Whoa..." She heard a new, unfamiliar voice say.

Her eyes widened and she let out a scream before dropping the 'rock.' "What in the world?!" She shouted. She narrowed her eyes. "Who's out there?!"

"Ow... That's a new pain..." She heard the voice say.

She rose an eyebrow. "Huh? Who's out here?"

Goku stepped out of the home looking at his sister curiously. "Anji? Is someone here?"

"I don't know? I'm hearing a voice."

He looked to the side and his eyes widened. "Ah!" He shouted. "I think it's Bulma!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What?!"

"Well Bulma was taking a long time to brush her hair and then I told her she would turn into a turtle." Goku walked towards the turtle and cocked his head to the side. "I guess this kinda changes our plans huh?"

Bulma stepped out and looked to the siblings. "Anji, Goku, who are you guys talking to?" She looked to the side when she noticed the turtle. "Who are you?"

Goku pointed to the turtle. "I thought he was you."

She glared at the boy before looking back to the turtle. "Strange, a tortoise shouldn't be living around here. Aren't you supposed to be living by the sea?"

"Yeah." The turtle responded. "And I'm very concerned about being so far from home. By the way, do you have any salt water?"

"Sure. We'll fix you right up." Bulma said.

They brought out a bucket full of salt water for the turtle. He drank it quickly and burped after his refreshing drink.

"So if you're a turtle that needs to live near water, why are you out here?" Anji asked.

He looked at her. "Well to make an extremely long story short I'm lost. It's that simple. I'm lost, i've been trying to find my way back to the sea for over a year."

"That's so sad." Bulma began. "And you're still not anywhere near the sea, hold on let me go check my map." She walked inside and back out holding the map in her hand. "Bad news, the sea is still 100 miles away."

"That's great. It'll take me 20 years to get there." The turtle said.

"Gosh that sounds like a long time." Goku added.

"I wish there was a way we could help you." Bulma continued.

"Yeah." Goku suddenly smiled. "Hey I know! I'm sure my sister will be glad to help me carry you back to the sea Mr. Turtle!"

Anji nodded. "Sure we can carry you there!"

Turtle smiled. "Why yes! Thank you!"

Bulma glared at them. "Are you nuts?"

Goku looked back at her. "But you just said you wished we could help. So why don't we just helping by taking him to the sea."

"I didn't mean that for real Goku! We're on an adventure! We don't have time to transport a beach turtle!"

Anji glared over at her. "You're impossible!"

"What do you mean by that?!" She yelled.

"Why can't you wake up early if we're so pressed for time!" Anji shouted back.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Fine help the stupid turtle if you want! I can find the dragon balls all by myself!"

Anji and Goku both crawled under the turtle, securing him on their backs.

"Gosh are women where you're from like this?" Goku asked.

Turtle shook his head. "No, most have tails."

The siblings began to run off leaving an angered Bulma behind.

"I hope you get backaches you little twerps! I don't need them I can handle whatever comes my way on my own!" She looked to the side and her eyes landed on giant dinosaurs, a few tigers, as well as some bears.

As they were running, Anji felt a familiar vibration. "I think somebody is coming back to apologize."

"STOP!" Bulma shouted. She was on her motorcycle attempting to catch up to them. "STOP IT GUYS OR I'LL RUN YOU DOWN!"

Turtle looked to the children. "We'd better stop, that girl scares me."

Anji chuckled. She looked behind her shoulder. "Are you here to apologize?"

"I'm over here Anji." Bulma rolled her eyes. "And no, I've decided to forgive you."

She started her bike back up as Goku and Anji continued to run.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Goku called.

"What me?" Bulma began. "No way! Let's just go find those dragon balls!"

As they continued their journey to the sea, they became sidetracked when a giant bear with a scar over his eye blocked their path.

"Ah yes, humans give me heartburn but I love turtles, so look, hand it over or you're dead." The bear demanded.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Uh... G-Goku... A-Anji you heard him... Give him the turtle quick!"

The boy blew a raspberry at the bear.

The bear smirked. "I guess a little heartburn never hurt anyone! Alright! Have it your way! Die if you want!"

Bulma glared at the kids. "You idiots! You're going to get us killed. Give it to him!"

"I don't care what this guy says!" Goku declared.

"The answer is no!" Anji finished.

Bulma's eyes widened. "Are you guys out of your freaking mind?!"

Anji shook her head. "He's our friend, Bulma."

The giant bear began to pull out the sword from behind him. "Not for long..."

Bulma squealed and drove away quickly once the bear drew his sword. Goku looked to Anji.

"Here you take Mr. Turtle and I'll take care of this guy."

"Are you sure?" She asked. Her eyes widened when Goku pulled them back from being sliced in half from the Bears sword. She blinked and grabbed the turtle before running behind a rock. "C'mon Goku! You can win!"

Goku narrowed his eyes at the giant bear. "Alright! It's just you and me now!"

The bear smirked. "You think you're real cute, don't you monkey boy?"

Goku smiled. The bear brought down his sword attempting to slice the boy in half. Goku continually dodged the sword which caused the bear to become frustrated. He jumped high in the air, making faces at the bear since he missed each attack.

Bulma gasped and looked to Anji and Turtle. "Forget about him! Let's get out of here!"

Anji glared at her. "Will you hush up! Goku is gonna win!"

Goku jumped up on the bear's snout and blew on his fist before punching him right on his forehead. The bear gasped and fell back, unconscious. Goku landed on the ground with his peace sign up.

"Yeah! That takes care of that!"

Goku walked towards Turtle. "Are you okay?"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "So other creatures think you taste good?"

Turtles' eyes widened. "Oh no! No! Turtle meat is tough, disgusting and poisonous! You'd hate it."

Goku smiled. "That's what I thought. Some people will eat anything."

"Not us though." Anji finished and they continued to run towards the sea.

Upon their arrival, Goku gasped at the amazing scene before him.

"Huh. No way. Wow..." Goku could only say.

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What does it look like?"

"It's huge, Anji! And it's blue, and... And beautiful!" He laughed. He put down Turtle and grabbed her hand. "C'mon!"

They stopped in front of the shoreline and Goku gasped in awe.

"Is it really beautiful, Goku?" Anji asked.

"Yeah incredible! I never even imagined a place like this existed!"

"I was starting to wonder myself. It's been so long. Thank you for bringing me here." Turtle said.

"Hey sure!" Anji began.

"Yeah it was no problem, it was a lot of fun!" Goku finished.

"Well I'd better get going." Turtle made his way into the water and smiled back at the children.

"You sure have a great home, Turtle." Goku complimented.

The turtle smiled and a tear formed in his eye. "I never would have made it if it wasn't for you. Thank you!"

"Oh it was nothing." Anji replied.

The turtle began to swim away but he glanced back at the children once more. "Would you guys mind waiting here. I've got some gifts I would like to repay you with."

"A gift?" Goku repeated.

"What kind of gifts could a turtle have?" Bulma asked.

"You'll see." The turtle said. "I'll be back soon."

"I guess we'll have to wait." Anji began. She gasped and clutched into her stomach. "I hope it's food..."

Goku rolled up his pants by the ankles and smiled as he ran into the water. He looked at it curiously and picked some up in his hands.

Bulma walked in after him. "Hey what are you doing there, kid? I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned.

Goku took a sip of the water and gasped at the terrible, salty flavor. "Ew! Yucky!" He began.

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What does salt water taste like?"

He turned to face her. "It's really salty!"

They waited a little while for Turtle to return. Bulma was drawing a cloud in the yellow sand with a stick as Goku and Anji played with the sand. He chuckled as he buried her body in it, leaving out her head.

"Ah..." Bulma breathed. "I get so relaxed when I'm on the beach."

Anji chuckled. "Yeah you're really not talking as much as you usually do."

Goku stood up and looked back to the sea when he saw Turtle approaching with a man on his back. The man was old, bald, he wore shades and a Bermuda outfit with a giant turtle shell on his back.

"Hey Turtle!" Goku called. "Over here!"

Turtle made it to shore. "Ahoy there! Sorry to keep you waiting I had to go get my master."

Anji narrowed her eyes. "Master? Did he bring another turtle with him?"

Goku shook his head. "No it's a man."

"Check that guy out." Bulma began. "Hi how's it going? Welcome ashore."

"Well hello there kids." The man greeted. "Kids I want to thank you for helping my turtle."

"It was no problem mr." Goku said.

The old man grunted as he jumped off Turtles back. "I'm Roshi! The turtle hermit."

"Turtle hermit?" The three repeated.

Master Roshi looked to Turtle. "Which one of these kids helped you?" He asked.

Turtle lifted his flipper pointing at both Goku and Anji. "Those little ones there."

Goku looked up as Roshi approached them. "You're very brave kids. I have a gift I want to give you two as a token of my gratitude."

"Hear that guys?" Bulma asked.

Roshi paced back and forth in front of them. "A little boy and girl what can I give them..." He looked back to them then looked over the sea. "Magic flying carpet! Flying Nimbus! Come to me!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Goku, what's a magic carpet and a flying nimbus?"

"Beats me sis, he's odd."

"He's nuts." Bulma corrected.

Turtle moved closer to Roshi's side. "Master, doesn't the carpet belong to your sister?"

Roshi glared at him. "Don't mention that witch to me!"

Anji blinked. _'Wow. He doesn't like his sister... I wonder why.'_

The others watched as down from the sky came a sand-yellow cloud and a circular, purple rug.

"There they come! It's about time!" Master Roshi announced. "Ain't they beauties?"

Anji let out a breath. "If only I could see them."

Roshi looked to the young girl with confusion, "What are you blind? They're right there."

Goku smiled at the turtle hermit. "My sister is blind, so she can't see them."

Roshi stroked his chin. "Is that so? I used to have a friend who was blind. A very long time ago."

Anji smiled. "Wow my grandpa did too!"

Roshi cleared his throat. "Well alright, I think you'd be better with the flying carpet. It's got a mind of its own, itself and the nimbus are one of a kind."

Goku smiled at the fluffy yellow cloud before him. "Neato! Its so light and puffy. Do you mind if I have a taste?!" Goku asked.

Roshi glared at the young boy. "You don't eat it you little baboon!"

Bulma looked to the turtle hermit. "I know a flying carpet can fly, but what can this thing do?"

"If you can sit on it, it can fly you wherever you want." Roshi explained.

Bulma rose an eyebrow. "You wouldn't just be giving these things away. Theres got to be some kind of catch. There is something wrong with them right?"

"There's nothing wrong with them!" Roshi snapped. "In order to sit on either of them you must be pure of heart! Let me demonstrate!" He looked to the floating purple carpet. "Here this one was my sister's." He attempted to climb on but gasped when the large rug tossed him off. Roshi rubbed his head. "eh?! Oh let me try again." He jumped up and attempted to climb onto the nimbus!" Only to fail by falling right through the cloud. Bulma laughed at his failure as Turtle helped him up.

"Are you okay master?" Turtle asked. "You must have done something naughty."

"Be quiet!" Roshi demanded.

Anji smiled at Goku. "So you get a cloud and I get a carpet?"

Goku laughed. "Yep! Let's try and get on them!"

They both leaped up in the air, landed on their new methods of transportation being held up by both of them.

"Oh my... Goku were - were flying!" Anji called.

"Wow...!" Goku cheered. He began to leap up in the air and laugh. " I did it I did it, I really did it!"

"Alright yeah!" Anji celebrated. "I'm a blind girl that can fly! Whoop! C'mon flying carpet!" She let out a scream when the carpet began to levitate higher into the air. "I can't believe this is happening!" It started off slowly at first but quickly rushed high into the air doing twists and turns.

Goku laughed as he moved around on his new nimbus. "Wee!" He cheered. "Alright yeah!"

In a matter of minutes, both Anji and Goku were flying around like experts. They both stopped back in front of Roshi. Anji bowed her head to him.

"This is awesome! Thanks!"

"Yeah thank you!" Goku continued. "We love it!"

"You ride those things like you've had it you whole lives!"

The siblings chuckled as they rubbed the backs of their heads.

"Hey Goku I'll race you around sea!" Anji challenged.

"It's on!" Goku accepted and the two took off. "See ya!"

"Bye!" Anji finished. The two raced around happily without a care in the world. "I wish grandpa could see us now!"

Goku smiled over at her. "Hey don't worry! He's watching over us. I know he is."

The young girl smiled and the two made it back to shore where Bulma was and now in her hands she had the three star dragon ball.

"Anji! Goku! Look another dragon ball!"

Goku smiled and held it in his hands. "Yep this is a dragon ball alright!"

"I'll bet your glad we helped the turtle now." Anji continued.

Bulma nodded. "I sure am! Just three more balls and then wish time!"

Goku laughed. "What a great day!"

Bulma turned back to the turtle hermit. "Thank you for our gifts! You're a kind hearted and generous man!"

The turtle hermit narrowed his eyes. "Hang on! I never said you could have the ball!"

Bulma smiled and began to lift up her night dress, showing Roshi her underwear repeatedly, just like she did before in order to get it. "C'mon please!" She giggled as she lifted her dress.

Roshi gasped as he had a nose bleed. "It's yours! It's yours just take it!"

The teenager cheered loudly before running towards her motorcycle. "Thank you!"

Goku and Anji waved. "Goodbye turtle hermit!"

"Thanks a lot! See you later!"

They rushed away quickly back towards their campsite.

...

"Ready and presto!" Bulma said as she packed up her house into a capsule. "That's what I call house cleaning."

Goku screamed once it disappeared. "Don't scare me like that, Bulma!"

"Okay, I'll warn you next time. So which one of you is gonna give up your flyer? It'll be much faster than my motorcycle. You two can share can't you?"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Wait but Master Roshi said that you have to be pure of heart to ride the carpet or the nimbus."

She glared at the girl. "What's that supposed to mean?! I'm probably the purest person you know!" Bulma argued.

Anji shrugged. "Alright."

Goku lowered the nimbus and looked at her. "We'll give it a try Bulma. Anji and I can ride the carpet."

Bulma jumped up but went straight through the nimbus. She fell face first on the ground making Goku chuckle. Anji laughed as well.

"I can feel you on the ground Bulma. Pure huh?" She chuckled lightly.

The teenager growled. "NOW MY CLOTHES ARE DIRTY! DARN IT! I DONT WANT TO RIDE THAT STUPID CLOUD ANYWAYS!"

The siblings chuckled as Bulma stood up and hopped on her bike. Anji and Goku climbed up on their flying objects and took off.

"Gosh... Anji now that we have a carpet and a cloud, Bulma's weird machine moves slowly."

The girl chuckled. "I wonder what else will happen to us, Grandpa would be so proud."

"He sure would!" Goku began to move faster. "I'll race you!"

Anji stuck her tongue out in determination before herself and her carpet rushed forwards after her brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well! The end of chapter two! Tune in next time guys! Thank you for reading! :D**_

_**Suggestions? Let me hear them!**_

_**Dragon Ball\Z © Akira Toriyama**_


	4. Oolong the Terrible

**A Warrior's Sister**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello'_ A\N : _**Hello**_

**4. Oolong the Terrible**

* * *

><p>"HEY YOU KNUCKLEHEADS! WAIT FOR ME!" Bulma shouted to the racing duo in the sky.<p>

Thanks to Master Roshi's flying objects the two were feeling happier and having more fun than they've ever had.

Anji smiled back at her. "C'mon Bulma! Your monsters can go faster than that can't they?!"

The blue haired female narrowed her eyes. "Listen you little brat, my bike is fast but not fast enough to catch up with your flying carpet!"

Goku chuckled. "Well maybe if you wouldn't be holding a grudge against us, you'd be pure and you'd be able to ride the flying nimbus."

Bulma growled. "WHAT?! What do I have to be jealous of? You two are just strange little kids that I found in the woods!"

Anji let out a laugh before flying above her. "You don't have a tail, Bulma. But it's okay don't feel bad."

Bulma's eyes widened in anger and her face turned blue while glaring at both Anji and Goku. "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T WANT A TAIL-!" She let out a cry when she fell off her bike down a steep hill, causing her to drop the three star ball that was in her backpack.

Upon witnessing this, Goku winced. "Uh-oh... Bulma just fell down a hill," he explained to his blind sister.

Her eyes widened and she gasped with her hands over her mouth. "Oh no... Is she okay?"

Goku shrugged, looking down at Bulma. "Let's go check."

They flew down towards the blue haired girl who was crying. Anji jumped off her carpet and ran towards her older friend.

"Wow. Are you okay Bulma?"

The teen shut her eyes as she grit her teeth in anger. "Do... I look... Like I'm okay twerp?"

Goku jumped beside his sister and friend. "I guess not." He looked to the ground and picked up the dragon ball Bulma had dropped which was now glowing. "Wow... Hey guys the dragon ball is glowing."

Bulma stopped crying and smiled widely before grabbing the ball right out of his hand. "You know what this means don't you?! The fifth ball must be very close! This is great!"

Anji looked to the ground before smiling. "I think there's a village nearby here. Can you see anything?"

Goku began to look around, he smiled when off in the distance his dark eyes spotted something. "I see it! It's over there!"

"A village! Alright kids!" Bulma cheered.

"Do you think the dragon ball could be there though?" Anji asked.

Bulka stood up, clapping the dirt off her body and running a hand though her hair. "Only one way to find out!" Bulma finished before hopping on her bike and rushing towards the village.

Goku and Anji happily leaped back onto their nimbus and carpet and they rushed towards the small village a few yards away from them.

When they entered Aru Village, it was silent, and there was not one person in sight.

"I wonder where everybody is." Bulma commented as her bike stopped in the middle of the area. She pulled out the dragon radar. "Let's see what the radar says..." She saw a blinking dot on the radar confirming a dragon ball was nearby. "It has to be here somewhere."

Anji jumped off her cloud. "Something is weird. I can't hear anyone."

Bulma nodded in agreement as she looked around. "You're right, it's too quiet. Maybe this village has been deserted."

Anji placed her hands on the ground attempting to sense something, her eyes widened before narrowing. "No... People are here... I can feel it."

"Are you sure?" Bulma asked.

Goku, who was still standing on his nimbus narrowed his eyes. "I think Anji is right. Yeah I'm positive. There are people here."

Bulma shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so, Goku."

Anji stood up and began to walk around towards the places she sensed vibrations from. "Hello in there!"

Goku cupped his hands around his mouth as he floated around on his nimbus. "Cmon out!"

Bulma did the same in a different direction. "Hello? Is anybody home? Hello!?..." She called.

Anji placed her hands on her hips while narrowing her eyes. "Okay this is getting weird."

Goku nodded. "There must be some reason why they don't come out here. I'm going to find out."

He jumped off the nimbus and grabbed Anji's hand before running towards an orange door that said, 'SHERMAN PRIEST' on it.

"Hello?" Anji called as Goku banged on the door. "I know you're in there I can sense you moving around."

Bulma cocked her head to the side. "I hope they're not in some sort of trouble."

Goku narrowed his eyes before sending a right hook towards the door. He smiled when he made a hole through it and was able to open it up. "Oh yeah. That did the trick."

"Ever consider using the handle?" Bulma commented.

Anji took a few steps in. "Wow... It's quiet here... but..." her tail began to twitch. "Something is in here..."

Goku stepped in beside her, "Are you sure? Its really dark and-" as he began his description, a giant ax came swinging down, connecting with the top of his head. Everyone let out a squeal of shock as they heard the steel blade shatter into many pieces.

"What was that?!" Bulma squealed.

A giant bump formed on the top of Goku's head. He remained calm for a while until he gathered his bearings and the pain hit him. "Ow..." He shouted and stomped around.

"Are you okay, Goku?" Anji asked.

She rose an eyebrow when she heard the voice of a middle aged man. "Oh it's just as I feared! I should have known..."

Goku growled and grabbed his power pole. "What did you do that for?! It didn't tickle you know!" He pointed it at the man.

The man placed his hands together and bowed his head to Goku. "Oh please mr. Oolong please forgive me. I'd rather die then lose my daughter. Please don't take her I'll do anything!"

Goku put his pole down and stood up straight. "You must have me confused with someone. My name is Goku, that back there is Bulma, and this is my sister, Anji."

From the back of the room a little girl with her red-brown hair in braided pigtails stood up from hiding behind a table. "It's not him dad." She confirmed.

Many of the villagers gathered around the home of the Sherman Priest and his daughter, curious about the strangers that had just arrived in the village,

The little girl from before, Pochawompa, put a bandage on Goku's head to cover up the wound from the ax.

"There you go. This will help." Pochawompa stated.

"Careful... Ow..." Goku groaned.

Anji giggled a bit. "My brother has a thick head. It's s good thing that ax didn't go through."

Bulma moved towards the Sherman Priest, glaring at him. "He could have been killed, shame on you!"

Sherman Priest blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. I thought he was Oolong. I was only trying to protect my daughter." He explained.

Anji blinked,"Who's Oolong?" she asked.

"Yeah what does he do that makes everyone so afraid of him?" Bulma continued.

The villagers all gasped and Pochawompa ran into the arms of her father while beginning to cry.

"He's our worst nightmare." Sherman Priest began. "He's a darkness that has descended our village. A monster who treats us like his toys."

Goku placed his hands behind his head as he listened in to the description of this terrible character.

"That bad?" Bulma asked.

"Much worse... Somehow this terrible creature has the power to change it to any shape it wants to. Instead of one nightmare we are cursed by many, no one knows his real identity. We just know he wants our daughters. That monster has kidnapped three girls from the village already, and yesterday my darkest fears came true; he wants my daughter, Pochawompa."

Anji rose her eyebrows. "He doesn't sound nice."

"Maybe we can trap him when he comes back again." Goku suggested.

All the villagers eyes widened at the suggestion this young boy made.

"How do you plan to do that?! He's bigger than this house." Sherman Priest began. "My word, you don't get it do you! Oolong would squish you like a little bug. There's no way to stop this monster!"

Anji narrowed her eyes. "Do you think we can take him?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm not sure, I haven't seen him yet."

Sherman Priest turned his attention to Bulma. "So tell us, what has brought you to our village?"

Bulma opened her backpack and began to search through it. "I'll show you." She approached the man in a yellow shirt and blue jean overalls holding the three star ball in her hand. "We're looking for a ball that matches this one."

Sherman Priest grabbed the ball and began to examine it closely. "Strange. Yes it's very beautiful, but I've never seen anything like it."

"Well I have," a new voice interrupted. An elderly woman by the name of Grandma Poazu slowly entered the home. "Young lady I have the matching one."

Bulma smiled. "I knew there was one here. Can I see it please!?"

Grandma Poazu pulled out an orange six star dragon ball from her pocket and held it up.

"Wow." Goku gasped. "Will you give it to us?" he asked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not just going to give this ball away, it's been in my family for generations."

Bulma smiled lightly as she pointed to the ball. "If we got rid of that Oolong creep, brought the girls back and restored your village to a peaceful place then would you give us the dragon ball?"

The villagers all gasped.

"Now listen I may be old but I'm not gullible." Grandma Poazu stated. "How could the three of you defeat Oolong?"

Bulma smiled and placed her hands at her sides. "Goku, Anji and I are quite a team, mam. Right kids?"

They both nodded with a big grin on their faces.

"Well okay but what are you gonna do to trap him?" One of the villagers asked.

Goku looked around the room while scratching his head. He glanced at Pochawompa then to his sister. "So Oolong wants Pochawompa huh?" He looked back to Anji with a big smile. "Hey I have an idea!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "I don't like the sound of that..."

Bulma smiled, "I think I know what you're thinking, Goku."

Anji gulped. "I can feel you staring at me but I hope I'm wrong..." she muttered.

Before she knew it, both Goku and Bulma had stuffed her in a tight, long sleeved, floor length pink dress that belonged to Pochawompa. She growled as Bulma tied a pink, polka doted mantle on her head, covering her wild hair. "My goodness kid! You need a haircut!"

Anji growled once Bulma pulled away, leaving the young girl in the new clothing.

Goku smiled. "Hey you look really pretty sis."

Pochawompa nodded, "yes you look very nice in pink, Anji."

Bulma laughed, "it would help if you smiled some more."

"Theres not much to smile about." Anji growled and attempted to take off the scarf tied on her head. "What is this thing? Bulma this dress is weird I won't be able to fight in this."

Goku smiled and placed his hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be hiding the tree so Oolong won't see me just you."

She growled. "Alright alright... But as soon as we get those girls back I'm tearing this weird thing off." She glanced to the ground and her eyes widened upon the feeling of large footsteps coming her way. "Huh? I think he's coming..."

The whole village began to shake upon the arrival of the terrible Oolong. His current form was a giant devil in a white tuxedo. The people of the village let out cries as they ran for shelter.

"He's coming! Oolong is in the village and he is on his way here!" A villager warned Bulma, Goku and Anji.

Bulma nodded. "Good job. Make sure everyone gets to their homes safely." Bulma looked to Anji who was at her side. "Alright Anji, is up to you. Good luck."

"Oh sure, put the blind girl to face the big evil giant."

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Hey your blindness doesn't stop you from fighting off packs of wolves, you'll be fine!"

Goku stepped beside her. "Don't worry Anji. I'll be here the whole time." He ran forwards towards a tree and climbed it.

"Alright don't let him get a good look at your face, Anji. I'll be right here kid."

The young girl growled. "Next time I'm the one that is going to make a plan."

"Hush up, he's coming." Bulma ordered, she shut the door and looked at her through the hole Goku made earlier.

Oolong stopped right behind the young girl who had her back turned to him. "I've come for you my little buttercup... I've brought you some flowers, I hope you like them sweetheart." He said in his current deep, gruff voice.

Anji gulped. "Um... I -I like flowers."

Oolong glanced at her power pole and rose an eyebrow. "Oh you've packed your rolling pin, and you've gotten shorter, and you've gained a bit of weight."

Anji narrowed her eyes. "Hey look who's talking!"

"You scamp!" Oolong smirked. "A little feisty today, aren't we?" Oolong smiled a bit, "that's good. I like em' feisty. I wouldn't change anything on you except maybe that ugly scarf..." Anji gulped. Her eyes widened and she began to tremble. "Oh no! You're trembling..." Oolong noted.

_'That's because I really have to pee right now...'_ She mumbled in her mind.

Oolong lifted his hand in the air. "It offends me when girls are afraid of me... Here!" He suddenly changed into a tall, handsome frenchmen.

"What do you think of this? Suave, handsome, if you don't like it then I could change into something else."

Anji grimaced. "You're blinding me..." She snorted sarcastically.

All of a sudden, Sherman Priest's door swing open, hitting Anji in the back of the head sending her flying forwards. Bulma was standing at the frame, hearts in her eyes as she looked at this handsome version of Oolong. She chuckled lightly.

"Well hello there stranger. My names Bulma, I don't think we've met."

Anji growled. _'Thanks for hitting me.'_ She stood up and scratched her head. "I hate this stupid thing..."

As Bulma continued to flirt with Oolong, he had a self debate on whether he should take Pochawompa, who was Anji in disguise, or the new girl, Bulma. He looked back and his eyes widened upon seeing Anji tear the scarf off of her head. He gasped and let out a scream upon seeing her wild hair.

"I've been deceived! You're not Pochawompa!"

Anji's eyes widened. "Oops... Well I won't be needing this anymore..." She tore off the pink dress she was wearing revealing her regular clothing underneath. She pulled out her power pole and pointed it towards Oolong. "Release the girls you have captured!"

The Frenchmen version of Oolong's eyes turned red as he glared at the blind girl before him. "If there is one thing I can't tolerate it is deception!" He let out a roar before transforming into a giant bull.

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Hey what happened?"

Before she knew it, Goku had jumped down from the tall tree and stood protectively in front of his sister, glaring Oolong in his bull form.

"Man, that's one big cow," Goku commented.

The bull smirked, "I am not a cow, I am a bull, can't you tell the difference?"

Anji growled. "I don't care what you are! Bring those girls back!"

"I am a bull, and a pretty mean one too." Oolong said.

Goku smirked and slipped into a fighting stance. "It's time to see how tough you really are!" He began to stretch as the bull began to glare at him. "Cmon, let's go!"

Anji pointed her power pole toward the bull. "You can't scare us like you've scared everyone else!"

Oolong growled. He rushed forwards quickly, "prepare to get squashed!" But in an instant, a clock he was standing next to began to ring. Oolong glanced at the clock before stopping and gasping. "Uh?!" He exclaimed. "I will be back." And with that said he ran right out of the village shocking those who were watching.

"He's running away?" Anji asked.

Goku looked to her. "No! He's _getting_ away! C'mon!"

They both began to run after the giant black bull and they made it right outside the village.

"Hey come back here and fight!" Anji shouted.

Once they stopped, Goku looked around and blinked in curiosity. "Uh? Where did he go?"

Anji rose an eyebrow upon hearing whistling. She turned to the side and pulled on Goku's shirt. "Is that him?"

Goku looked to see a pig dressed in a soldier's uniform. "No... That's not him." He approached the pig who had his hands in his pocket, whistling and glancing away from the kids. "Hey excuse me," Goku began. "A giant bull just came barreling through here, did you see where he went?"

The pig lifted his right arm pointing to the side. "There." He simply responded.

Anji and Goku smirked before running off in the direction the pig pointed towards.

"Oolong! You can't hide from us forever." Goku called.

Anji sighed, grabbing her brothers arm, stopping him he looked bak to her. "Let's get back to Pochawompa's house... I'm sure he'll be back."

"Okay if you're sure."

They began to walk back towards the entrance of Aru Village, passing the pig they met before.

"Couldn't find him huh?" The pig asked, a smirk on his face.

"No..."

"What a chicken." Anji mumbled.

She heard a growl come from the pig they passed but she simply ignored it.

Goku stood at the entrance of Aru and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hey everybody! He ran away but he might just be hiding."

"Yeah lookout!" Anji added.

They began to walk through the silent village, as Goku kept an eye out for Oolong.

"I guess he's really gone..." Goku said.

In that moment, they looked back and inside the big brick wall that circled around Aru stood a giant metal ninja, holding a big bowl of soup and a giant pair of chopsticks.

"Looking for me kiddies?" Oolong began. He chuckled evilly, pointing his chopsticks at both siblings. "Did you really think I would run away."

Anji blinked. "Well you did before."

"I'm feeling generous today... I was going to dump you both in this soup but if you leave town now, I will not eat you."

Goku blinked. "I think I'll stay, so go ahead and try to eat us. If you can."

Anji blew a raspberry at him making him growl. He leaned forwards, unbeknownst to him about his thumb being dunked in the hot soup.

"Now listen you irritating little-!" He let out a cry once he felt the extreme heat on his metal thumb. He glared at both siblings before beginning to tear up. "Look at what you made me do!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What?"

Goku moved forwards glaring at the giant ninja. "We didn't make you do anything!"

Oolong growled. "Thats it! I am going to destroy you both!"

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Cmon then! I don't think you're as strong as you claim to be. Grandpa taught us karate."

Anji nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Your grandpa must have been lousy at training you!"

Oolong blinked. "My grandpa?..." Before he could even ponder anymore on her sentence he was hit in the head with a power pole. His eyes widened, his teeth grit and big tears got caught in his eyes. Goku smirked as Oolong rubbed his head. "Oh- oh..." He began to groan. He shifted his eyes and looked to the very serious girl and the boy who was grinning widely. A layer of swear began to form on his face. "Do you know what I do to people who can do that?" Oolong began. He shapeshifted again, this time into a little, red bat and he began to laugh before he flew away. "Catch you later sucker!" He mocked in a very high, squeaky voice.

Anji growled. "Is he running away again!?"

Goku looked to Oolong's retreating figure. "Hey! Where are you going?!" He called.

Bulma opened the door of the Sherman Priests home, glaring at both children.

"Hey you knuckleheads, don't let him get away or we'll never know where the girls are!" She yelled.

Goku nodded. "She's right. Nimbus!" He called.

Anji cupped her hands around her mouth and called her rug as well. "Flying carpet!"

Out from the light blue sky came the flying, yellow cloud and the round, purple rug. The siblings leaped up and grunted as they got situated on their objects.

"Alright! Let's go!" Anji ordered and both Carpet and Cloud began to fly off.

The villagers gathered behind Bulma and watched in awe at the two flying children.

Oolong chuckled to himself in his bat form as he flew through a valley. "Those kids were a pain in the keister." He began, he chuckled. "It's a good thing they don't know how to fly."

He suddenly gasped, looking down when he was called by Goku.

"Hey Oolong!" The boy greeted. "Where do you think you're going?"

The bat gasped, Oolong smirked before once again transforming. This time into a rocket. He wasted no time blasting off at high speed with both Anji and Goku right behind him. They circled around a mountain a few times before blasting off into the sky. They flew over a forest and Goku narrowed his eyes.

"I'm gaining on you, Oolong."

Anji growled. "You won't be getting away so easily."

Her purple rug began to move faster making the girl smirk. Her smirk disaperared though upon hearing Oolong's voice.

"MY FIVE MINUTES! THEY ARE UP!" He went from his rocket form, to his original pig form in a second.

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Five minutes?"

"ANJI LOOK OUT!" She heard Goku call.

Her eyes fell to slits. "That's a terrible choice of words-" before she knew it, she felt herself collide with a mountain side and after that, she lost all consciousness.

...

"Hey... Goku I think she's waking up..." Bulma whispered.

Anji's face scrunched before she let out a breath and opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and let out a groan. "Goku?..."

Goku smiled upon seeing his sister awaken. "Anji! You're up!"

Bulma smirked. "Good thing too."

She removed a warm, cloth that was on her forehead and sat up. "What? What happened?"

"You hit a mountainside and fell unconscious." Bulma growled, "You dumb little twerps! I warned you to be careful!"

Anji rubbed her head. "Gosh, that hurt..." she muttered

"Yeah, that was some hit." She heard a new voice say.

She rose an eyebrow. "Wait a second... I know that voice..." She pondered on it for a second before gasping. She jumped out of the bed she was in and onto the floor, "it's Oolong! I'll get him!" She growled. She pulled out her pole and pointed it at the pig but gasped when a hand was settled onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anji, he's not so bad, he's just a pig." Goku confirmed.

Anji blinked and scratched her head through her thick hair. "What? What did I miss?"

Bulma smiled, "We got the girls back to the village, and we only have two more dragon balls to find! Isn't that great?!"

Anji shrugged. "Well I guess... But what about Oolong?"

The pig cleared his throat. "Well your blue-haired friend here decided I should join your little posse, so why not?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you guys sure we should trust him?"

"Don't worry Anji! Just two more dragon balls and then I'll get to call the dragon to make my wish!" Bulma said.

Goku laughed and jumped on his nimbus. "Well what are we waiting for! Anji is awake so let's get going!"

They all left the village after being thanked by everyone.

Anji let out a breath, blowing her bangs out of her face. "So where to next?"

Bulma looked to her, "Let me check my map."

Anji climbed up on her carpet. "Gosh flying carpet, were going to need some practice flying around. I don't run into mountains every time I ride you."

Goku chuckled. "Well don't worry Anji, we'll get better."

She smiled at her brother. She was sure glad to have him around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A\N: Not much interesting this chapter, truth be told I wasn't going to do this episode but Oolong is important to this saga so I did.<strong>_

_**Any suggestions? Thanks for reading.**_

_**Dragon Ball/Z © Akira Toriyama.**_


	5. Yamcha, The Desert Bandit

**A Warrior's Sister**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello'_ A\N : _**Hello**_

**5. Yamcha, the Desert Bandit**

* * *

><p>"It was a good idea to travel down this river." Bulma began. "We're making awesome time!"<p>

After leaving Aru Village, the gang only had two more dragon balls to search for. Currently they were speeding down a long, large river on a nice, warm day.

Goku looked to his left where Oolong, the shape-shifting pig sat. "That's great but why is Oolong coming with us?" He asked with curiosity.

Oolong looked to Goku, meeting his glance. "I think she's got a thing for me kid."

Anji rose an eyebrow from her seat. "Thing? Like a present?"

Oolong glared over at the girl. "You kids... I don't even have the words to describe you."

As Bulma kept driving she smiled, "I thought Oolong's special powers might come in handy. That's why he's coming along." She explained.

Oolong growled. "Hey what do you mean!? Are you trying to say I'm not your type?!"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Exactly. I'm looking for tall, dark and handsome."

Oolong leaned back, his eyes in slits and his hands behind his head. "Give it time honey, you'll see. I'm the man."

Anji rose an eyebrow before leaning back and letting out a breath. "Hey Bulma! How much further!?" She hated the feeling of traveling over water.

Bulma smiled back at her, "it's shouldn't be long Anji. Be patient."

Goku began to rummage through a lunch box, taking out a knife and fork but no food. He growled. "Hey the food is all gone!" He looked Oolong, while narrowing his eyes. "Have you been making pig of yourself?"

Oolong's eyes widened before falling to slits. "Unfortunate choice of words but the great outdoors do make me hungry."

Anji placed her hands on her stomach when she felt it growl. "You know when Bulma invited us here I didn't know we would have to starve."

The blue haired teen looked back at her three passengers through the rear view mirror in the speedboat they were in. "Here," she extended her arm out gaining Anji, Goku and Oolong's attentions. "Take this special vitamin, it'll fill you up and give you strength."

Oolong took the small yellow ball from her hands and examined it. "It doesn't look like much but I'll try it." He stuffed it in his mouth, glaring elsewhere as he chewed.

"It's made from all natural ingredients, it's very good for you." Bulma informed.

Oolong crossed his arms. "I just hope you health nuts don't eat pork."

Goku smiled up at his older friend. "Hey Bulma. What about me?"

Anji nodded from her seat. "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

She glanced back at them, "sorry guys, that was my last one."

Oolong smirked at them. "See kids, I'm not your average porker."

Anji rolled her eyes and rested her chin on the side of the boat. She shut her eyes when her stomach growled, and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

...

Two dark eyes snapped open upon the feeling of a collision. Anji gasped and jumped up, holding her power pole in her hand.

"WHAT THE?! WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Bulma, who was stepping out of the boat onto land glanced back at the young girl. "C'mon you sleepyhead we have to keep moving."

Anji scratched her head. "What? How long was I asleep? Where are we?"

Goku grabbed his sisters hand and leaped out of the boat along with her. She smiled upon the feeling of her feet touching the ground.

"A few hours I guess." Goku answered.

The young girl gasped and her tail tensed. "Hours?!"

Bulma sighed. "We were driving for a while but now we're out of gas!" She complained.

Goku walked over the edge of the land, pulling down his pants as he began to pee into the river. "Here comes the waterfall..." He chuckled.

Bulma growled, "ugh! Goku seriously!? That kid." She stated.

Oolong smiled up at Bulma. "Well it's a shame we can't make it to Fire Mountain." He told her happily.

Bulma smirked at the pig before beginning to dig around in her jacket pocket. "I hate to disappoint you Oolong, but I still have my dynocaps remember? Anyways, we're practically there already."

Anji blinked before rubbing her eyes. "Fire Mountain? What's that?"

Oolong looked to the girl making her gasp when he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, beginning to shake her. "It's a very dangerous place; that's what it is!"

"That bad huh?" She asked.

He grit his teeth and shifted his glance to Bulma. The blue haired girl's eyes widened gaining Oolong's attention by her facial expression, and she gained Anji's by her shocked gasp.

"My... My dyno...caps." She mumbled softly. "They're... They're missing... No..." She stayed frozen a moment before jumping up and running around. "THEYRE MISSING! NO!" She exclaimed.

Anji cocked her head in confusion. "I don't get it. Why are you so upset?"

Bulma sniffled. "You don't get it... We're stuck out here in the middle of nowhere, no bikes, no boats no nothing!"

Goku walked up to Bulma and placed his fists on his hips. "But... Why don't you just walk Bulma?" He wondered as the nimbus appeared before him and lifted him up.

She glared at him, "THATS EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! YOU CAN RIDE THE FLYING NIMBUS!" She argued.

Goku sat down crisscrossed on his puffy cloud and looked down at his older friend. "Why don't you just have Oolong turn into a motorbike so then you can ride him out of here." He suggested.

Bulma smiled widely and pointed at the boy. "That's a great idea, Goku!"

"Or you can admit that it's okay to not have a tail and maybe you'll be pure again." Anji commented.

Bulma's eyes widened and she turned around glaring at the girl before hitting the side of her head. "Will you hush up! For the last time I DONT WANT A DUMB TAIL!" She turned around and smiled. "Oh Oolong dear!" She called.

Anji rubbed her head, pouting. "Oh Oolong left us."

Bulmas eyes widened. "W-what?!"

The young girl nodded. "Yeah. I sensed him a moment ago. While you were crying he tiptoed away. I didn't want to interrupt you FROM HITTING ME ALL THE TIME!"

Bulma gripped onto her blue hair, letting out a scream before running forwards and hitting the young girl on the head.

"ANJI YOU LAMEBRAIN!"

Anji gasped, clutching onto her head while beginning to pout. "Stop that Bulma..."

Goku laughed before he jumped up. "Don't worry Bulma, I'll find him." He said before taking off on his cloud.

"He's not too far Goku!" Anji informed. "Just keep flying!"

Bulma looked down to the girl. "No offense but I think you're more of a pain than Goku."

Anji scratched the back of her head while facing the ground. "You know, grandpa would say that too."

Goku returned, circling around the girls before stopping. "There's no sign of him anywhere, Bulma."

Bulma balled her hands into fists while growling. "Ugh! I knew I couldn't trust him!" She growled. She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to chant. "PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY! PIGGY!" She repeated. "Hey Oolong! What's the matter little piggy?" Anji and Goku listened in to this in shock. "Remember that special vitamin I gave you? Well it was really a pill that will make you go potty when someone makes the piggy sound! You're not going anywhere! Ha! I've got you under my power now you little piggy!"

Anji backed up a bit towards Goku. "I think she's going crazy..." She whispered to her brother.

He narrowed his eyes and glared up at Bulma. He pulled his power pole out and pointed it towards her.

Bulma looked to him with eyebrows raised. "Huh? What's wrong with you?"

He pointed at her. "You're a witch! You cast a spell on Oolong!"

Bulma smiled. "Oh kids don't be so naive. If I were a witch I wouldn't need the dragon balls to grant my wishes, that pill was just a little bit of science to control cowards like him." She explained.

Anji furrowed her brows. "I don't like that science stuff Bulma." She narrowed her eyes and pointed her power pole towards a bush. "Someone is here!"

Behind the bush came out Oolong, eyes wide and rubbing his behind. "Cheap shot! But lucky for me I brought toilet paper along."

"So," Bulma began. "I trust me little pill will keep you in line."

Oolong's eyes fell to slits as he glared at the ground. "Yes."

Goku walked up towards Oolong with a smile. "I bet this kind of stuff wouldn't happen to you if you acted nicer."

Oolong growled. "I CAN STILL TAKE YOU KID!"

Goku chuckled. "Piggy... Piggy... Piggy..." He called through his smile.

Sweat dripped down Oolong's face as he ran behind a bush, doing his business.

Anji's nose wrinkled before she covered it with her hand. "Poor Oolong..."

Bulma glared down at the pig once he emerged from the bushes. "I need my motorcycle now Oolong."

Oolong balled his hands into fists, glaring at the blue haired girl. "You lazy...!" He jumped in the air and transformed into a scooter.

Bulma rose an eyebrow and looked at it. "This isn't exactly what I had mind."

"Me either, toots."

Anji jumped up on her carpet. "Well are we gonna go to Flame Hill or what?"

Oolong growled. "It's called Fire Mountain you little monkey!"

Bulma got on top of the scooter but gasped when she fell off and Oolong was smushed under her. Quickly she jumped up and glared down at him.

"Can't you do anything right?!"

Oolong grit his teeth. "Look you Amazon! Do you think it's easy carrying around a horse like you!" He shifted back to a pig and glared back at Bulma. "What's the use anyways, I can only hold a shape for five minutes then poof! Everyone thinks shape changing makes you stronger than you really are but it doesn't." He let out a scream and jumped up turning into a pair of panties. "Here! How's this Bulma! At least now one of us don't have to walk if you just put me on?"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Did he turn into her hat?"

Goku blinked. "No! He's a pair of shorts."

"C'mon put me on Bulma." Oolong teased.

Bulma twitched a bit before turning around and slapping him. "You pervert!"

Goku gasped and looked to his sister. "Well I guess he wishes now that he would have turned into her hat."

...

The bright sun in the sky of the desert was making it hard to walk on the hot sand. Anji, Bulma, Goku and Oolong continued their journey on foot. Bulma had her tongue hanging out of her mouth, a sign she was tired and sweaty, she was also walking by the help of a large stick she was using as a cane. Oolong was just the same. He was tired of walking miles in the hot desert. As they walked, Goku glared back at both of them. He and Anji were walking a few feet ahead of them.

"I gave up riding the flying nimbus so I could walk with you, try and keep up!"

Anji nodded, her hand gripped onto Goku's. "Yeah, it's too hot for me to walk barefoot besides this sand is so loose I can't sense anything. Goku's hand is all sweaty!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes at their figures. "Just remember, you guys aren't city kids! You're used to the wilderness but I'm not! I should be pampered!"

Anji blinked. "Isn't that being kind of selfish Bulma?"

The blue haired girl walked forwards and began to scrutinize the desert they were in. It felt like it was getting hotter, and the heat began to get to them.

"Gosh! Look at this place!"

Oolong nodded. "I know there's something weird. I'm getting the feeling were being watched, it's giving me the creeps." He ran up in front of Goku and Anji beginning to look at the empty, silent desert. "It's really strange." He growled when Anji bumped into him sending him down towards the ground. His teeth grit and he glared back at her. "COULD YOU WATCH WHERE-?!" He blinked and rubbed the back of his neck upon remembering she was blind.

"No." Anji sat on the ground and removed her shoes. "Man I hate these things! How can you people live with them!" She began to rub her feet but gasped when Bulma collapsed right beside her.

"I CANT STAND THIS I'M GOING CRAZY!" She yelled.

Goku looked to her. "Are you giving up?"

"No... Yes... Maybe I don't know!" She began. Bulma's eyelids fell as she let out a sigh. "I want a bath and I need air conditioning I don't want to be stranded in the desert without a boyfriend or my dynocaps anymore!" She slid under a pillar which was giving off shade since like a giant tree it blocked the sun.

Oolong's eyes fell to slits. "Her passion for self-centeredness inspires even me."

"You sure are strange, Oolong." Anji said as she blew on her feet to cool them off.

The pig glared at her. "Well look who's talking!"

Goku looked to Bulma who was laying under the shade dozing off. "I say we let her rest for a while."

Oolong fell back onto the sandy ground, interlacing his fingers behind his head. "Fine by me."

Goku plopped down next to Anji grasping onto his stomach. "I'm hungry, whoa..."

Anji's stomach growled and she sighed. "Me too."

"You're not alone kids, I'm starving."

Goku stood up looking down at his sister and looking down at the pig.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go look for some food." He turned around, beginning to walk away but he turned around again to look at them. "Hey Oolong do you like bacon?"

The pig stood up, teeth grit and eyes narrowed before he got in Goku's face. "What are you brain dead?!"

Anji placed her feet on the sand and smiled at the granular substance. She wiggled her toes between it. _'The sand is so loose... But I like the feeling of it,'_ she rose an eyebrow upon feeling something strange. "Uh... Guys... I think someone is coming."

Goku and Oolong both blinked before looking up to the side where a teenager riding a motor scooter was closing in on them. On top of the hovering scooter was a teenage guy. He had black shaggy hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He smirked as he came closing in on our heroes but his face became serious once he stopped.

"Greetings." He began.

Anji stood up and backed up a bit until her back touched Goku and Oolong.

"Who's this?" She asked.

The teenager looked at the young girl before stepping off his hovering scooter. "I am Yamcha, the master of this land which you are trespassing on."

"It's my land too!" A small blue cat added eagerly.

The teenage boy smirked, "you needn't fear me, just hand over your money or any dynocaps you may have and I will let you pass in peace."

Oolong scrutinized the cat for a moment before grinning. "Hey I remember you, you're Puar! We went to shape shifting school together!"

The blue cat glared at the pig, he was hiding behind Yamcha's leg. "I remember! You were a loudmouth bully!" He looked up to Yamcha, "he always picked on me, and stole my lunch money because I was smaller than he was."

Yamcha smirked, glancing at Oolong, Goku and Anji. "I'd say the tables have turned my friend. How does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself little piglet?"

Oolong moved back even more behind Goku and Anji. "This guy looks pretty tough kids. You two think you can take him?"

Puar pointed at Oolong angrily. "It's just like the old days, the swine still hides behind the backs of others when he's afraid!"

Yamcha smirked and grabbed a hold of the sword in his pocket. "Not much courage huh?"

Anji smiled. "Yeah not an ounce on Oolong."

"HEY!" Oolong growled at her. "If I ever get my hands on you!"

Goku looked back to the pig. "Sounds like you haven't changed much over the years, Oolong."

Yamcha, the teenager looked to them with a smirk. "Alright! Enough talk. Either hand over your goods or prepare to fight me."

He took a step forward making Oolong grasp onto Goku's arm. "Just how strong are you Goku?"

Goku looked to the pig, "Super strong."

Oolong's eyes fell to slits glaring at Yamcha. "Alright hot shot! The bigger you are the harder you fall! These aren't ordinary kids, my girl Anji will slap you two silly and Goku here will twist you into a pretzel before its all said and done."

Yamcha slowly drew his sharp, shiny sword. "Prepare to defend yourself."

Oolong ran behind a giant rock and looked back to the siblings. "Alright, you two take turns destroying this guy!"

Goku blinked. "Why should we really have to destroy him?"

"Is he hurting someone?" Anji added on.

Oolong growled, "hey that sword isn't made out of rubber?"

Anji cocked her head to the side. "Sword?"

Goku looked to his sister. "Maybe you should sit this out."

She growled. "Hey no fair! You always do this."

Before they could argue, a sword came swinging down attempting to slice Goku in half. He jumped out of the way and leaped in the air pulling out his pole in the process.

Anji narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. _'If I could see this wouldn't be a problem...'_

Yamcha glanced back at the girl from the corner of his eye. _'She's just a little girl, I'll deal with her later.'_

He turned to face Goku and the two began to battle. Goku narrowed his eyes while in the air, "Power pole extend!" He commanded. As he landed on the ground, the power pole stretched out hitting Yamcha in the stomach. The desert bandit went flying back with the hit.

Goku landed back on Anji's side and smiled at her. The girl grunted before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Goku, grandpa didn't just train you, you know! He trained both of us together!"

Goku cocked his head in confusion. "But Anji it's different, you're..."

She growled. "Just because I can't see doesn't mean I can't fight!"

Overhearing her shouting Yamcha sat up, "Can't see?" A smirk appeared upon his lips. "A simple target..." He stood up and approached Goku slowly. The boy growled and moved defensively in front of his sister. "You have great power for a little one, don't you?"

Goku smiled. "Thank you, my grandpa trained me."

Anji pulled out her power pole, tossing it in the air before catching it. She narrowed her eyes and pointed it at the desert bandit. "That's right! He trained us both!"

Yamcha was hunched over, his hand over the place on his stomach Goku had hit with his pole. He looked at the children before his eyes moved to the burgundy poles in their hands. "Ah, the pole, the extending power pole. Only one man could've given that to you. Who is this grandfather of yours?" He asked them.

Goku stood straight, looking right at the desert bandit. "His name was Gohan, and he died a long time ago."

"I knew of him." Yamcha began, "but even with your magic pole and all that he may have taught you, I'm afraid you are still no match for me." He slid closer to Goku and Anji. "I will have that poles power, give it to me or prepare to fight to the death."

From the sideline, Oolong gasped. "Uh oh, we're lunch meat now."

Yamcha squatted down into a stance, smirking at the children who simply stood there.

Anji stood crouched down a bit, in a stance her grandpa taught her. She grit her teeth but her eyes widened when she heard a stomach growl. "Are their wolves around?"

Goku became drowsy, he groaned as his stomach growled loudly again. "No, it's just I'm starving!"

Yamcha smirked. "You kids aren't the only ones with special abilities. He began to growl, crouch lower and his eyes became narrower. "Watch this..." He smirked. He began to run forwards, her quickly and as he did, Goku saw his legs appear to be those of wolves. "WOLF FANG FIST!" He shouted. He ran up towards them and let out a battle cry as he rushed at them.

Anji gulped. It was very difficult to sense where people were in the sand. _'Where are you?'_ Before she knew it, she felt a foot connect to the side of her face. That was enough to send her flying back, crashing into a hill that crumbled down to pieces on top of her.

Goku gasped. "Hey! You can't touch my sister like that!" He rushed forwards at Yamcha, "Power pole extend!" He swung his power pole at the teenager hitting him and sending him flying back, yet again. Goku growled and looked back at Oolong, "Why are you just standing there? Go get my sister!"

Oolong gulped. "Gosh kid I'd say we leave her there. I don't think she-..."

Goku glared at him making Oolong squeal and run off. The boy turned back to Yamcha, glaring at him. "That's it! I've had just about enough of you!"

Yamcha smirked at him while jumping up as if the last blow Goku sent to him was nothing. "If you really have had enough then you won't provoke me unless you want to end up like that little girl."

Goku narrowed his eyes. "Hey! That girl is my sister!"

They glared at each other for a moment before rushing towards each other. Their fists connected and both of them growled upon trying to gain the upper hand. Goku looked up at the bandits face, he poked both of Yamcha's eyes making him scream and then Goku pressed his palm against his face, sending him flying back into a crater.

Yamcha's head shot up and he glared hellfire at the boy. "That's it! Im tired of you kid!" He began to run at Goku, but the boy wouldn't move.

_'If I don't get something to eat I think I'm going to die of hunger.' _Goku thought.

Oolong pulled Anji out of the rubble. She coughed out dust that was caught in her throat before blinking her eyes open.

"What happened?"

Oolong grinned. "Well you're an easy target." Anji growled making Oolong squeal. He turned back and gasped upon seeing Goku not moving. "What are you doing just standing there Goku?!"

Anji gasped. "Is Goku okay?!"

"He's fine, but he's either very brave or very stupid."

From under a pillar, Bulma's eyes blinked open from her nap since she sensed the shaking from the ground. She sat up slowly just as Yamcha was passing her. "Hey what's all that noise you guys?"

Yamcha stopped dead in his tracks and exchanged looks with the blue haired teen. His eyes widened and his knees began to tremble before his whole body did and his face turned as red as a tomato. He fell down sideways letting out a gasp. Puar hopped over to him as Yamcha sat up.

"Master!" She yelled in concern. "Are you okay?"

He furrowed his brow in anger and humiliation. "Puar you know I have trouble around beautiful women!"

"I know." Puar answered and took off quickly with Yamcha on the vehicle they came in.

Anji and Oolong walked back to where Goku was standing.

"Well I guess we sent him running." She stated.

Goku began to groan with hunger, this time much louder much louder.

Bulma jumped up, smiling and staring at Yamcha's retreating figure. "Hey guys! Who was that hunk?! He was absolutely dreamy!" She looked back to her friends. "Oh wow."

Goku groaned. "Can we eat now?" He mumbled before falling back, eyes shut.

Anji grabbed his legs beginning to drag him. "Don't worry, I've got him, we should probably get going though, I don't think this is a good place to camp out tonight."

Oolong smirked, "oh I don't think that will be an issue."

He pulled out from his pocket a dynocap and tossed it in the air. When it exploded, a double decker motorhome appeared. Quickly the gang went inside it and sat down for dinner.

Bulma sat back on a couch, drinking a cup of coffee while looking around. "Why didn't you tell me you had a dynocap with you Oolong?"

Anji and Goku sat on either side of Bulma, scarfing down a big piece of meat given to them by Oolong. He pulled out more food from the oven setting it on the table.

"Well you didn't exactly ask me now did you besides, I didn't want those bandits to steal it."

Bulma let out a breath and looked to her left where Anji was. She narrowed her eyes at the young girls table manners. "Gross Anji! You're going to choke if you keep eating like that!"

Anji smiled. "Well you're going to be all bone if you don't eat right. Maybe that's why you don't have a tail."

Bulma growled angrily before turning away. "I hope I see Yamcha again. He was so shy and so handsome." She sniffed the ends of her hair before wincing at her scent. "Does this place have a tub?"

Oolong nodded, pointing at a the bathroom door, "yeah back there."

They both stood up and walked towards the bathroom. As they did, Goku sat back and burped while rubbing his stomach in satisfaction. "That was good."

"Yeah it was." She sat back and shut her eyes. "Boy, things sure are changing. I don't remember getting in this much danger at home."

Goku glanced at her, "that's true, but it has been fun."

Anji nodded. "It has."

Oolong walked out of the bathroom and sat between the two. "So do you guys think we're safe out here?"

Goku grinned. "Don't worry. The worst thing they can do is take our stuff."

Oolong's eyes narrowed. "Hey I've got some very important cargo on here!" He interlaced his fingers behind his head while glaring at them. "You guys aren't worried because you have nothing worth stealing."

Anji blinked, "hey we have our power poles, our flying carpet and nimbus and we have Grandpas dragon ball."

Oolong's eyes widened slightly. "Hm, dragon ball? What's that?"

Goku looked to Oolong. "Bulma asked us not to show you but I guess it's okay."

Anji pulled out the orange ball from her pocket and smiled as she held it up. "Take a look."

Oolong's face grimaced since she was holding the ball up to the wall, not him. "I'm over here."

She blinked and chuckled before facing him. She held the orange four star ball between them. "Neat huh?"

Oolong gasped in awe at the bright colored sphere. Goku began to explain to Oolong about the dragon balls and what they do.

"Are you sure it's true?" Oolong asked. "You get all seven dragon balls together the dragon appears and makes a wish."

Anji nodded. "Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Any wish you can think of?" Oolong continued.

Goku put his feet up on the table. "Guess so, that's what Bulma said."

Oolong grabbed the sphere and looked at Anji. "So... How many more dragon balls do you need?"

"Just two," she replied, smiling.

Oolong gasped, "wow. We're onto something really big here kiddos. All we need to do is cut Bulma out, that's all there is to it."

"But she's our partner, why would we cut her out?" Goku asked.

Oolong smirked. "Look kid, she's a girl and were guys."

Anji's eyes fell to slits. "Hey I'm a girl."

Oolong looked to her. "Yeah but it's two against one."

Anji crossed her arms, a pout on her lip as she faced away. She tuned out the conversation until Bulma emerged from the shower and caught Oolong and Goku talking about a wish they could make.

"Listen kid, we can wish for a harem, with 300 girls."

Goku winced. "Why would you want 300 girls?"

Oolong rose an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Can you imagine having three hundred Bulma's to listen to?" Goku blurted out.

He gasped when Bulma hit him on the top of the head. "How dare you talk behind my back Goku." She was in a towel. She looked at Oolong. "Do you have any pajamas I could wear?"

Oolong's eyes fell to slits, Bulma was much taller and thinner than him. "Like mine will fit you." He murmured.

She glared at him. "What am I supposed to wear to bed then?!"

He jumped off the couch, walking towards the fridge. "What am I?! Your butler!?"

She growled. "Well you might as well be! I mean look at that hat you're wearing."

From the fridge he pulled out three glasses with an orange liquid inside. He handed one to Bulma, one to Goku and one to Anji, "here take this cold juice. It'll calm your nerves."

Bulma took a sip of the glass, "aww. I guess you can be a sweet swine."

"More than you'll ever know."

Anji and Goku both took a sip, gagging at the terrible taste.

"Ew! This is disgusting!"

Oolong smiled, "hey it's made of all natural ingredients. Something good for you health nuts."

Anji growled. "We're not health nuts..."

Oolong turned to her. "It's supposed to make you stronger."

Anji rose an eyebrow and held out her glass. "Well then here, you need it more than we do."

Oolong jumped up on the table getting in her face. "Why you little brat!"

Goku turned to his sister and shrugged. "Oh well, down the hatch."

They both began to gulp down the Orange drink, unknowst to them that Oolong had slipped some sleeping powder in them. The swine chuckled evilly though his teeth as Goku, Anji and Bulma drank every last drop.

Once done, Goku set the glass down with a smile. "I do feel stronger."

Anji yawned while rubbing her eye with her knuckle. "Really...? I'm kinda sleepy..."

Bulma nodded in agreement before yawning herself. "Yeah, so where do I sleep? I'm tired." She asked between a very long yawn.

Oolong looked behind Bulma to a small flight of stairs. "Just go up those stairs right behind you."

"Okay." She began to climb up the steps but she suddenly stopped and glared down at Oolong. "you'd better not come up here or I'll just have to make the piggy sound again and you'll be going wee wee wee all the way home! Get it?!"

Oolong smiled, "gotcha."

"And since you're not doing anything I want my clothes cleaned by morning." She ordered before climbing up the stairs.

Oolong's eyes fell to slits as he glared at her retreating figure and mumbled something at her from under his breath. He walked towards Goku and Anji. "Boy the way she was nagging me you think we were married or something. I'll never understand women."

Goku let out a large yawn as he shut his eyes. Anji groaned before shutting her eyes, leaning her head on Goku's shoulder before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

The sun rose in Diablo desert the next morning. Goku was first to open his eyes. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned while doing so.

"I'm up..." He announced.

He looked down and tapped his snoozing sister waking her up. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"Good morning." She yawned.

Oolong, who was seated in the drivers seat of the double decker mobile home had a rifle in his hand. He looked back at them with a layer of sweat falling down his face.

"Well it's about time." He grumbled. "Nice sleep?" He began to mumur under his breath at the two as Bulma came down the stairs. She as well as Goku and Anji was still drowsy.

"Oh... I have a terrible headache..." She mumbled, she had a green blanket wrapped over her body. She looked to the swine. "Hey Oolong, did you get my clothes clean yet?"

Oolong looked back to the blue haired teen. "Sorry I've been a little busy." He replied, annoyed.

Bulma growled. "WHAT?! What do you mean busy!? This is serious! I don't have anything to wear!"

"If you really need clothes there's one outfit in the drawer upstairs."

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?!" She yelled and took off upstairs.

Oolong grunted before looking out the windshield. "You know what I think I've changed my mind, 300 women is too many."

Goku blinked. "So this means you've changed your mind about the harem thing?"

"Yup."

Anji smiled, "you're one smart pig Oolong." She gasped and looked at his stomach when it growled. "I'm hungry."

Oolong grimaced. "You are always hungry kid."

She pouted as Oolong walked passed her into the bathroom. "Hey I'm still a growing girl."

They sat at the table for breakfast, and as they ate Bulma came running down the stairs.

"WHAT IS THIS EASTER?!" She screeched. The outfit Oolong had in his cabinet was a playboy bunny outfit. "This is no outfit it's a costume and I look ridiculous in it Oolong!"

"Well tough luck, that's all I've got." Oolong set down the white mug of coffee he was sipping on while glaring back at her. "My stock on women's clothing is kinda low."

Bulma grunted, crossing her arms. "You know there's something not quite right about you Oolong but I just can't quite figure it out."

"I'm a pig." He stated bluntly.

Goku smiled, patting his belly as he finished a months worth supply of food. "Me too." He giggled. "That was great."

They began to drive out of the desert, but it was a very long way. Anji and Goku both stood at Oolong's sides.

"Why am I driving!? I just hate driving!" He complained.

Anji smiled, "oh can I do it!?"

Oolong's eyes fell to slits glaring at her. "Oh that's a great idea..." He told her with witty sarcasm.

Then all of a sudden, they all shrieked in horror when a missile was launched at their motorhome. It crashed into the wheel, exploding causing Oolong to lose control of the wheel. The pig squealed as the side of the vehicle got completely wrecked, and he, Goku and Anji all fell out of the motor vehicle.

Anji growled as she rubbed her head. "WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!"

Goku opened up his eyes, rubbing them before he looked up and spotted Yamcha and Puar, smirking at them. Yamcha held a missile launcher pointed towards them.

"Alright games over, listen. Give me the dragon balls or you will die!" He threatened.

Oolong moved behind the siblings.

Goku looked to Anji. "Hey how does he know about the dragon balls, Anji?"

Anji narrowed her eyes. "I have a feeling a piggy let it slip."

Oolong growled. "Hey it wasn't me you little twerp!"

Yamcha cleared his throat gaining their attention. "Quit your gawking and hand them over now!"

Anji grit her teeth in anger. "I'll hand over this!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now why don't you come here so I can slap the smile off your face!"

Yamcha narrowed his eyes. "I'm not smiling."

Anji scratched her head. "Oh..." She growled, and grabbed her power pole.

"Anji he's got a gun!" Oolong warned.

She smirked. "I have a Goku." She grabbed his hand and ran forwards.

Yamcha smiled confidently. "I'd be a fool to turn down a fight with Gohan's grandchildren."

They both leaped up in the air but Yamcha managed to block them both. Anji fell back but Goku managed to keep up with the bandit. They exchanged a series of blows but they both kept dodging. Anji sat up and narrowed her eyes.

_'I need to help him...'_ She stood up and set her feet straight on the ground. Her eyes narrowed she smirked upon feeling Yamcha's movements. _'There you are...'_ She let out a cry before jumping up, "hyyaaaahh!" She shouted as her small foot successfully connected with Yamcha's face. Oolong, Puar, and even Yamcha himself was shocked. As he was falling back, a tooth fell out of his mouth.

"M-master!" Puar shouted as she stared at Yamcha's mouth. He transformed into a mirror, showing Yamcha the damage.

The bandit let out a long shout in shock making the blind girl smirk. "Look at what you've done to me! Now I'll never get a date!" He cried. He glared at the smiling siblings as he covered his mouth. "I won't forget this kid! I'll be back!"

With that said he quickly rushed off back into his car and drove off quickly but shamefully.

"That was strange." Goku stated.

Anji blinked. "Yeah, but fun."

He looked back to the broken motor home and sighed." I guess we'd better check on Bulma."

"Hopefully she's in better shape than our car," Oolong said.

The gang began to walk again, since their car was in no driving position. Bulma was being carried by Goku on his back. Because of the attack from Yamcha, she hit her head and fell unconscious.

"I wonder how Bulma stayed out of trouble before she met us." Goku said.

Oolong smiled insincerely. "Hey why don't you let me carry her little buddy. I'll be happy to give her- er I mean you a hand."

Anji blinked. "That's strangely kind of you." She then gasped and shot her head up. "Something is coming!"

Oolong turned around and gasped when he saw Yamcha and Puar once again driving towards them. "You're right! Look!"

Anji growled. "I can't!"

"Oh right..." He grinned nervously. "Well it's the bandits!"

"Hey guys!" Yamcha pulled up stopping his car right in front of them. He and Puar had big smiles on their faces. "We were talking and we really don't want to have any hard feelings." He began to dig through his pocket, still smiling at them. "It was a fair fight so here you go." He pulled out a capsule from his pocket, and pushed the top before tossing it in the air. From it, appeared a red car, big enough to fit the four of them.

Oolong narrowed his eyes incredulously. "What's the catch?"

Yamcha chuckled. "There is none my friends! Goodbye!" He waved at them and he drove off.

Anji let out a breath. "I don't feel anything wrong with the car, but I don't trust him..."

Oolong nodded. "Yeah I'm with you sister!" He ran forwards and began to inspect the car, searching for bombs, poison or any traps Yamcha might have set. "It looks clean."

Goku smiled. "Hey guys dont worry."

Anji shook her head. "Goku, he attacked us twice."

The boy smiled. "Well grandpa told us that sometimes we just have to trust people, remember?"

Anji smiled lightly. "Yeah I guess we do."

They all jumped in the car, and took off towards their next destination, Fire Mountain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I know chapters seem a bit slow but don't worry! They'll get better! :D Thank you for reading!**_


	6. New Friends and Energy Waves

**A Warrior's Sister**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello'_ A\N : _**Hello**_

**6. New Friends and Energy Waves**

* * *

><p>"Seriously Bulma you should reconsider this little trip to fire mountain. The horrible Ox King lives there." Oolong warned.<p>

Bulma had announced on the river, their next stop was Fire Mountain, the home lf the giant, Ox King. The dragon radar and her map confirmed the next dragon ball was at that place.

Anji glanced at him. "What's so scary about a mountain?"

Oolong glared at the girl as he drove the small red car. "Are you not listening! That's the home of the terrible Ox King! They say he's over ten feet tall and weighs five hundred pounds! He carries a battle ax and nobody is able to leave Fire Mountain without a close shave."

Goku smiled as he leaned his head out of the window, looking off into the horizon. "Wow look at the sun! Is it ever bright!" He said ignoring all of Oolong's warnings.

The pig glanced at him. "That's not the sun you idiot; that's Fire Mountain!"

Bulma sat up with a smile on her face. "We're here! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.

They came closing into the mountain and gasped at the bright light it was emitting. It was literally a mountain on fire.

"There it is. That's fire mountain." Oolong announced.

"Wow." Gasped Bulma. "I've never seen anything like it." She mumbled as she stood behind the red car, her blue eyes glued to the mountain.

Anji blinked. "So what does it look like?"

Goku gulped, rubbing the back of his head while looking to his blind sister. "All you need to know is that there's a lot of fire..."

Oolong stopped the car making Anji blink again. "So are we gonna climb?" Goku grabbed her hand and jumped out of the car. Her eyes widened from the energy of the fire she sensed. "On second thought... Maybe we should fly... hey flying carpet!" She called. In a matter of seconds the carpet appeared under her and lifted her up. She smiled and laid back on her round purple rug. "I missed you..."

Oolong looked to Bulma before backing up a bit. "I don't know about you guys but I've seen enough. I'm ready to go."

Bulma glared down at him. "We have to get the dragon ball first Oolong! No silly bonfire is gonna scare me away!"

Oolong's eyes fell to slits. "Just get passed the wall of flames there, escape the worlds most fearsome giant and then you can have the dragon ball!"

Bulma squinted a bit trying get a good look at the castle. "Does he live up there in the castle?"

"He did." Oolong began. "But they say even he can't pass through those flames."

Anji rose an eyebrow. _'Who are they?'_

"So then why did he start the fire?" Goku asked.

Oolong shook his head. "No no he didn't start it kid. He paid some magical wizard to create a fire to protect his castle from thieves but it raged out of control!"

"So he's stuck up there?" Anji asked.

"Yep. He's been stuck on the outside ever since." Oolong explained.

Upon hearing the tales, Bulma yawned and placed her hands on her hips. "You sure know a lot about it." Bulma noted.

"I was a tour guide for the local chamber of commerce okay!" In an instant he ran back inside the red car they were given by Yamcha, the bandit they met in the desert. "I'll see you later!"

Bulma grunted before turning to glare at him. "You're the biggest coward I know!"

Oolong returned the glare, "you think those two are going to protect you but they're no match for the Ox King! They're kids and one of them is blind!"

Anji growled. "Hey! I might not be able to see but my grandpa taught me to fight!"

Goku shrugged. "Yeah he taught us to be fearless." He stood up from sitting on the ground. "I'm not scared."

Oolong smirked before beginning to back up the car. "Here's something my grandpa taught me!" He began to drive away making the blue haired woman angry.

"Get back here!" She shouted. Back when they were in the desert, she had tricked him into eating a special pill that will make him need to use the bathroom whenever someone makes the 'piggy' sound. "Piggy! Piggy!" She began to chant. In that instant Oolong's eyes widened and he rushed out of the car, behind a rock as he did his business. Goku chuckled and looked at Bulma before beginning to make the piggy sound as well.

...

The gang moved into the village that was before the wall of fire. It was deserted, full of nothing but broken down homes and skeletons bones everywhere.

Bulma sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Ugh! I can't stand this heat!" She complained.

Oolong shushed her. "Quiet! If the Ox King hears us we're dead meat!"

Goku gasped as he poked some of the bones with a stick. "You feel anything unusual Anji?"

The girl shook her head. "I can't really fell anything at this place. What's it like?"

Goku dropped the stick and looked around. "Well... Hm... It's not like our home. Its lonely here I don't even see a bear or lake or something."

Their conversation was interrupted by Bulma. "The dragon ball is definitely up in the castle but how do we get out of there?" She looked to the two siblings. "What do you say guys? Can you fly up there and get the dragon ball?"

Anji smiled. "Not a problem! Hey flying carpet!"

Goku looked to the sky as well while cupping his hands over his mouth. "FLYING NIMBUS!" He called.

Oolong grit his teeth together as he glared at them. "You idiots! The Ox King heard that for sure!"

Both the carpet and the nimbus came floating down in front of the children. They smiled before jumping up and flying towards the castle on the mountain.

"Get that dragon ball kids!" Bulma yelled.

"Hurry back here okay!" Oolong added.

Quickly, the carpet and nimbus flew to the top of the flames as Goku examined it.

Anji wiped a layer of sweat from her forehead. "Phew... It's hot up here."

"Yeah... Hotter than I thought." Goku began. He looked to his sister and nodded. "Well let's go."

Anji began to fly around the flames as the carpet tried finding a way to pass them. As they were crossing, a giant flame rose, catching the young girl in the process.

"Goku!" Anji called before the carpet lost total control, dropping the child. Goku glanced back and gasped upon seeing his sister falling towards the flames.

"Don't worry! I'm coming!" He flew down quickly, managing to get close to her. "I'm here!" He grabbed his power pole and looked to his sister. "Power pole extend!" The power pole extended, reaching Anji, catching her by slipping through her sleeve in her shirt.

She grasped onto the powerful stick in her hand and let out a breath of relief. "Wow..." She let her tail hang down, unbeknownst to her that it was dangling above a fire. She sniffed the air before raising an eyebrow. "Is something cooking?"

"Huh?" Goku asked. He looked down and smiled a bit. "Yeah. You are!"

Anji's eyes widened and she jumped up onto the nimbus. She rubbed the tip of her tail with a tear in her eye. "Man... Are you okay tail?" She blew on it as Goku laughed a bit. "Hey its not funny!"

Goku laughed louder, "It kind of is."

All of a sudden they both gasped upon hearing Bulma scream.

"Uh-oh. I think Bulma is in trouble."

Anji's eyes fell to slits. "I seriously wonder how Bulma's life was like before she met us."

She grabbed her power pole and jumped into the air. "Magic carpet!" She called.

Goku jumped up in the air as well. "Power pole extend!"

The carpet appeared under Anji as Goku pole vaulter over the wall of fire. They both jumped down in front of Oolong and Bulma who were being interrogated by a gigantic man with a battle ax.

"Bulma, getting into the castle is gonna be harder than I thought." Anji said.

Bulma let out a scream while glaring at the girl. "You lamebrain!"

The gigantic man, known as the Ox King, growled. "I knew it! You're only stinking treasure hunters!"

Goku looked up to him. "That's not true sir."

"What do you know about truth you little thief?!" Ox King shouted.

He swung his ax down, attempting to chop Goku in half but the boy jumped back just in time. The Ox King growled as he continued to swing at Goku but he continued to dodge all attacks sent towards him.

Bulma gasped, grabbed Anji's arm before she ran behind a rock.

"Wait what's happening?" The girl questioned.

Bulma ignored the question and looked back at Goku, "that's right Goku!" She cheered. "Kick him off balance."

Goku jumped on his nimbus and began to circle around the Ox King, making him dizzy. He stopped and kicked him in the back of the head but the giant only moved slightly. Goku groaned. "Ugh. This guy is a rock."

Oolong looked up at Goku. "are you crazy kid get out of there. You can't beat the Ox King!"

Anji stood up. "Hey flying carpet!" She called. The carpet came down, stopping right in front of her. "Let's go help Goku!" The carpet moved towards the giant King, stopping when she was right beside Goku. "Alright! How big is he? You think we can take him!?"

Goku smiled at his sister. "Anji, he's the great Ox King everyone has been talking about. No wonder you're so strong." The boy noted.

The Ox King got down on one knee and looked at the two flying objects the children were on. "I know about those! That carpet and that cloud! You couldn't ride them if you stole it so who gave them to you?!" He demanded in his deep voice.

Goku stood up straight. "We got them from The Turtle Hermit."

Anji nodded. "Yeah! Master Roshi was his name I think."

Ox King moved closer the girl. "Master Roshi! He was my old teacher! Do you know where I could find him!?"

"Bulma must know..." Anji hypothesized.

Goku floated over to where the blue haired teen. "Hey Bulma do you think we could find that place where the turtle hermit lives? The Ox King wants to know."

Bulma blinked. "Probably. It's gotta be close to that beach we were on."

Anji jumped off her carpet but gasped when she fell back due to the ground shaking.

"Oh boy!" The Ox King cheered as he jumped happily. "I can finally go back to my castle! Oh boy!"

Anji grunted and stood back up. She placed her hands on her chest and gasped when she realized her power pole had untied itself from her chest. "Oh no! My power pole!" She narrowed her eyes as she began to move around attempting to find it. She bumped into the giant kings leg making him look down at her. She squealed before falling back and rubbing her head. "Man. This guy is a rock!"

Ox King looked down at her through his goggles. He glanced beside her seeing she had dropped her power pole. "Hey what is that toothpick you have there?" Ox King asked.

Anji jumped up and grabbed it off the ground. "It's not a toothpick. It's my power pole. Grandpa gave one to me and my brother before he died."

Ox King looked to Goku. "Was his name Gohan?" Goku nodded in confirmation. "Your grandpa Gohan once tried breaking that pole against my head."

Anji gasped. "You used to fight with grandpa Gohan!?"

"Why were you and grandpa fighting?" Goku asked.

A wide grin spread across Ox Kings face. "Cause we were like brothers Gohan and I. Your grandpa was the first pupil chosen by master Roshi and I was the second. So, you're Gohan's kids?!"

The two smiled and jumped.

"Yeah! My name is Goku! That's my sister, Anji!" Goku introduced.

"Okay!" Ox King began. "That's enough about the good old days, I have a favor to ask."

"Well okay..." Goku and Anji answered simultaneously.

The Ox King got on both knees and placed his hands together. "Old Master Roshi has in his possession a very powerful fan, called the Bansho fan. It's the only thing that will extinguish Fire Mountain. Will you two fly to him and borrow the fan for me?" He finished.

Goku smiled. "Sure but will you do something for us?"

Ox King smiled. "Yes. Anything you ask!"

Goku held up the four star ball. "We're collecting these and I think you have one."

Ox King scrutinized the ball before smiling. "Yes! I think I've seen one in my castle. Of course you can have it my new little friends."

Goku smiled and put up the peace sign as Anji bowed. "Thank you."

Bulma came out from hiding and smiled. "Alright you guys!" She cheered.

Oolong let out a breath of relief. "Those kids saved my bacon."

Anji scratched her head. "Well I guess we should get back to the beach..."

Goku looked to his sister as she climbed up onto her carpet. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

As they were about to take off, Ox King stopped them. "Wait! There's something you should know. Just yesterday I sent my only daughter, ChiChi, to retrieve the Bansho fan for me but now I'm worried cause I feel something awful has happened to her. Please, find my ChiChi and bring her back safely to me."

"ChiChi?" Goku repeated.

"Yes! She's a bit of a coward but..." The Ox King clapped before pointing his finger up in the air. "Say Goku, would you like to marry her?"

_'Hm... What does marry mean?'_ Anji asked herself.

Ox King pulled out a picture of a little girl with long black hair wearing a pink helmet, gloves, boots and blue bikini. "Here's a picture of her."

Anji's eyes fell to slits. _'Of course...'_

She sat crisscrossed on her carpet with her eyes still in slits. "Don't worry we'll get her here even though I have no idea what she looks like."

"Don't worry Anji. I do." Goku nodded. "Yeah we'll be back soon!"

They took off into the sky as their friends waved at them.

...

Goku kept his eyes on the ground as they kept flying. "She couldn't have gotten too far."

Anji smiled. "Well I'll let you know if I see her."

Goku chuckled a bit. "Well just make sure you stay close. I don't want to lose my sister."

Anji nodded. "Maybe if I walk I'll be able to sense her."

Goku nodded. "Good idea! I'll be right above you Anji."

The girl jumped off her carpet and smiled as she began to hurtle towards the ground. She then rose an eyebrow in thought. "Wait a second... Maybe I shouldn't have jumped from that..." She yelped when she landed face first on the ground. _'High...'_ She mumbled in her mind.

She stood up upon hearing Goku laughing. Her face grimaced before she began to run.

"Feel anything?!" Goku shouted.

"Not yet! I'm not exactly on expert on this sensing stuff, Goku!"

A few minutes passed and Anji smiled when she felt something. "Hey! I think there's someone over there!" Her hypothesis was confirmed when she heard the voice of a young girl talking to herself. "Hey! Are you ChiChi?!" She asked, unbeknownst to her she was facing a rock.

"No, that's a rock. I'm ChiChi but I don't think I know who you are."

Anji turned around and smiled. "I'm Anji. She pointed to the sky where Goku was beginning to land. "And that's my brother, Goku."

"Hello it's nice to meet you, ChiChi." Goku greeted. He stopped his cloud, which was hovering a few inches over the ground.

ChiChi turned to face the boy standing atop the cloud. "You're the second boy today who knows my name is ChiChi." Anji yelped and fell back when ChiChi let out a loud squeal. "You must love me too!"

"Too?" Anji repeated.

"Well you seem like a pretty nice person to me." Goku replied.

"But I'm not even sure my papa will let me have a boyfriend yet." ChiChi said.

"Boyfriend?" Anji stood up and climbed back on her carpet. "Your dad, the Ox King, sent us to find you."

Goku nodded. "So now we can help you find master Roshi and borrow the Bansho fan."

ChiChi's eyes lit up and she interlaced her fingers. "That's so sweet of you."

"Well hop onto my flying nimbus cause we really should get going." Goku said.

ChiChi placed a hand on her face and looked to the cloud. "You mean I can actually ride on this thing without falling?"

Goku placed a finger on his chin in thought. "Well sure but you do have to have a pure heart."

ChiChi smiled. "That's okay. When your dad is the Ox King you always behave well." She began to grunt as she struggled to climb onto the cloud.

"Need some help there?" Goku asked.

She took a look at his tail before grabbing it. "Nope."

Goku gasped, letting out a scream of pain before fainting off the nimbus. Anji winced upon hearing his collision with the ground.

"Ouch... I know what that's like." She muttered.

ChiChi looked to him. "What happened to you?"

Goku rubbed the top of his head while looking to the ground. "Well you grabbed my tail and I lose all my power when somebody does that. It's the only thing I just can't stand."

"Sorry." ChiChi apologized. "I didn't know."

Goku climbed up on his nimbus and smiled. "Alright here we go!"

He took off at full speed making ChiChi scream. Anji smiled at her carpet.

"Okay just follow Goku."

The purple rug moved forwards after the yellow flying cloud.

"Anji are you back there?" Goku called.

"Yeah but do you think we'll find Master Roshi's house?"

"I'm not sure but we have to try. I'll let you know if I see anything."

ChiChi rose an eyebrow. "Wait but, won't she be able to see it for herself?"

Goku glanced back at ChiChi. "Huh? Oh no my sister is blind. She can't see a thing so grandpa told me I have to protect her."

ChiChi blushed before giggling. "Wow, a protective hunk." She mumbled.

"What are you giggling about?" Goku asked.

ChiChi's face turned red. "Just some hunk I just met."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Is that all girls ever think about?!"

They crossed over Diablo Desert making it back to the ocean.

"How long have we been flying?!" Anji shouted.

Goku looked to her. "A while I guess. We haven't found Master Roshi's house yet. Its a big ocean."

Anji blew her bangs out of face before smirking. "I see it!" Anji shouted. Goku and ChiChi smiled at her before they blinked and glared at her. She let out a breath of annoyance blowing her bangs out of her face. "Well we aren't ever going to find his house in the middle of nowhere!"

Goku scratched the back of his head. "I guess you're right. We should stop and ask someone for directions." They stopped above the water and asked an anthropomorphic dolphin. "Excuse me, can you tell us where Master Roshi lives?"

"Master Roshi?" The dolphin repeated. "Yeah you just keep going in that direction and you can't miss his little island."

"Thank you!" Anji bowed.

Goku began to pick up the pace, flying forwards again. "Goodbye now!"

ChiChi looked back to the dolphin. "I've never seen a fish like that before." As they kept flying, ChiChi spotted a small house. "That must be it Goku."

Goku smiled back at the Ox Princess. "I think you're right."

Anji, Goku and ChiChi made it to the island. Goku smiled, "hey master Roshi!"

Anji landed on the ground and smiled and Turtle. "Nice to sense you again."

Goku hoped down from his cloud onto the grass of the tiny island. "How you doing?"

"Good for an old coot!" Roshi began to laugh and ChiChi rose an eyebrow.

"That's Master Roshi?"

The turtle hermit stood up and smiled at the three children in front of him. "I had feeling I would be seeing you two again."

Goku pointed back at the nimbus. "I still have the flying nimbus. It's great!"

Master Roshi nodded. "Why wouldn't you? I see your sister has gotten close to the flying carpet as well."

Anji smiled. "Yep. It was like we were meant for each other."

Master Roshi looked to ChiChi. "Hey kids, what happened to your friend here? Last time I saw her she was taller and prettier... And eh... Bigger too." He began to chuckle, a degenerate chuckle. "Now she's eh... Not."

Goku nodded. "Oh yeah. That was Bulma but this is ChiChi."

"Her dad is the Ox King." Anji finished. "He's the one that sent us here."

"Ox King? I haven't heard from him in years." Master Roshi nodded as he walked towards a palm tree near the shore of his island. "You know I used to train that little guy..." As he rambled on Anji rose an eyebrow upon hearing ChiChi whisper.

"Hey, are you guys sure that guy is Roshi?" She asked.

Goku looked to the Ox Princess. "Yep that's him."

ChiChi narrowed her eyes towards the old turtle hermit. "Well we'll just see about that."

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What's she doing?"

ChiChi glanced at the blind girl. "Before I believe he's a martial arts master he's gonna have to prove it." On her pink helmet ChiChi had a blade which she used for defense. She narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on either side of it. She let it go forwards towards the old master. "If he can avoid it than he is Roshi!"

The blade hurtled towards the turtle hermit. He slowly turned around, attempting to hit the blade away with his staff but before anyone could realize it, the blade was right in his head. Master Roshi let out a scream as Turtle examined the blade in his head.

"Ooh... That's gotta hurt." Turtle commented.

ChiChi growled and stomped before the old master. "The real Master Roshi would have dodged it!"

Roshi's eyes widened and he glared up at her. "What?!" He grit his teeth in anger. "Nobody could have dodged that in time! Not even me!"

The young girl balled her hands up into fists. "That's cause you're not Master Roshi! Now tell us who you really are!"

Roshi pulled out an identification card with his picture, name, and address on it. "Look! It's me!" He shouted. "I am Roshi!"

ChiChi gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Oh no... I'm sorry. Papa is going to kill me!"

She placed her hands on the blade and grunted as she struggled to pull it out. Goku looked towards his sister.

"Anji, ChiChi just threw a blade at Master Roshi's head."

Anji chuckled lightly. "That's funny."

He grabbed her hand and walked towards ChiChi. "Let's help her pull it out."

Goku grabbed a hold of ChiChi's shoulders and Anji gripped onto Goku's waist. The three began to pull on each other. With the combined strength they were able to pull out the blade. Once out, Roshi fell back in pain.

"Crazy kids!" He groaned.

After putting a bandage on his head, Goku began to explain the reason for arriving.

"The Bansho fan?" Roshi began. "Yes I have that. It's a magic fan. Wave it once and it causes a heavy wind. The second time it's waved a rain cloud appears, and the third time it rains a lot!"

Anji smiled. "Perfect!" She then gasped when she felt her stomach growl.

Roshi placed his hand out. "Hold it! That fan is very dangerous! I'm not sure you kids can handle it."

ChiChi squealed angrily making Goku and Anji fall back. "BUT WE NEED TO PUT OUT THE FLAMES ON FIRE MOUNTAIN! They're so hot that me and my papa can't get back into our castle. Please help us Master Roshi."

Roshi turned around. A hand behind his back as he stared at the sky. "Well that fan could definitely put out that fire... And since one good turn deserves another..."

Master Roshi had walked to a different area of the little island with Goku, leaving ChiChi and Anji alone. Anji laid back on the grass rubbing her nose while wiggling her toes in the grass.

"So... Goku is your brother?" ChiChi asked.

Anji nodded. "Yep! When grandpa found us and took us home he told us we were brother and sister."

ChiChi rose an eyebrow. "What about your papa?"

Anji sat up and shrugged. "We never had one. All we had was grandpa and now all we have is each other."

...

After a short moment Goku ran back to the girls with a big smile on his face.

"Anji! ChiChi! We get to borrow the Bansho fan!" He announced.

ChiChi smiled and leaped in the air. "Yay!"

Anji groaned and fell back. "I think I'm gonna die if I don't get something in my stomach right now."

Master Roshi looked around his home for the Bansho fan but to his dismay he found nothing.

"Hey turtle! Do you remember what I did with that blasted fan?! I can't find it anywhere!" Roshi called.

"You were using it as a placemat the last time I saw it." Turtle blurted out.

"A placemat?!" The three kids repeated.

Roshi scratched the back of his bald head. "Dear me that was the Bansho fan? Oh I remember!" He suddenly growled. "My witch of a sister spilt some juice on it so I had to throw it out!"

"Hey Goku, do you think Master's Roshi's sister is a real witch or does he just not like her?"

Goku scratched his head. "No offence Anji, but sisters are impossible sometimes."

She narrowed her eyes and blew a raspberry at him as he laughed.

ChiChi began to wail loudly as tears escaped her eyes. "We can't put out the fire!"

Goku looked to his sister. "No dragon ball either."

Anji frowned. "Oh man... What are we gonna do? We can't fly there."

They all faced Roshi's direction upon hearing his voice. "Well I guess I'll just have to go to fire mountain and put the flames out myself."

ChiChi stopped crying and they all blinked or rose an eyebrow.

"What?" ChiChi asked.

Goku leaned closer towards the Turtle Hermit. "You can really do that?"

"Well of course! There's nothing Master Roshi can't do!"

Goku and ChiChi watched as he ran back into a room to change his outfit. Anji furrowed her brows.

"Gosh I hope he's right."

...

Anji, ChiChi, and Goku returned to Fire Mountain and were greeted by their friends.

"Hey guys! You found ChiChi but where is the Bansho fan?" Bulma asked.

Goku looked to her before looking to Ox King. "Master Roshi threw it out after it got ruined."

Ox King's jaw dropped in shock. "What?! The Bansho fan is ruined?!"

Anji smiled and held her hands behind her back. "Well that's okay. The turtle hermit said he could stop the fire himself."

Oolong chuckled. "You actually fell for that kid? That's funny."

The Ox King balled his hands up glaring at the three children. "I don't believe it!"

Goku looked up to the sky upon seeing Master Roshi arrive. "Look he's here!"

Master Roshi arrived on a spinning turtle named Baby Gamera. Everyone looked up to see a very dizzy Turtle hermit jump off his flying turtle and land on the ground before them.

The giant Ox King smiled as he ran towards his old teacher, "Master Roshi!" He bowed to him. "It's really you!" The bow made the turtle hermit fall back. "Master Roshi, are you okay?"

ChiChi ran up to his side. "I'm sorry papa. He wasn't like this when we found him."

Once he stood up, he looked at the mountain full of orange flames.

"So are you going to put out the fire now?" Goku asked.

Roshi glared at him. "First things first!" He looked back to Ox King in a contemptuous way. "I've heard about you; you big old Ox! Hurting people to protect some treasure! Is that how you honor your old master?!"

The Ox King bowed in a child's pose. "I'm sorry master! Please forgive me I'm begging you!" He cried.

Roshi placed a hand on Ox Kings back. "Stop your blubbering you big oaf I forgive you." He looked to the mountain and rose his staff. "It's time to cool this mountain down!"

Anji scratched her head. "Hey Goku. How do you think he'll stop the fire?"

Goku shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'll let you know how after he does."

Roshi dropped his staff and the purple turtle shell he wore on his back as he faced the gigantic mountain. He crouched down, as he began to unbuttoned his shirt. The old turtle hermit narrowed his eyes from under his shades. "Well, here goes." Everyone was watching in shock. Except for the little blind girl who could only listen. Roshi began to try and climb up a wall, struggling as he attempted. He glanced to Goku and Anji who were right at his sides. "Hey kids! Could you give me a boost?!"

The two nodded and pushed the turtle hermit up on the wall.

"Do you really think he can do this?" Anji asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah he said he can do anything."

They looked back to Roshi who's body began to get buff. His muscles expanded as a light blue, almost white aura began to surround his body. Upon feeling the ground begin to shake, Anji grabbed onto Goku's arm.

"What's happening?" She asked. Her eyes widened upon feeling the tremble of her brother.

"His body... It's glowing." Goku could only answer.

"It's the Masters Kamehameha wave." Ox King informed.

Roshi grunted as he gathered the latent energy in his body. He crouched down, placing his hands together, cupping them in front of him. "Kame..." He began, as his wrist faced each other. "Hame..." He continued, as he pulled his arms back at his side in the same position they were in. "HA!" Before everyone's eyes a wave of energy came out from his hands towards the mountain. The site was blinding to those who could see, but the energy Anji felt was like nothing she ever felt.

Roshi let out a breath. "Oh, I'm pooped."

Goku shook in awe and shock. "oh wowie..."

Anji gulped. "What happened to the mountain? I can't feel it anymore! Only a bunch of tiny pieces."

Ox King pointed back at to where the mountain used to be. "Uh master. You put out the fire but..."

"What?" Roshi asked. "Spit it out." Roshi looked back and was startled upon seeing the damage he had done. "Hey, not bad for an old man. I'm not as rusty as I thought."

Everyone's eyes were wide and the pointed in the direction the castle was. "But... It's gone!" They stated simultaneously.

Roshi's face turned red as he rubbed the back of his bald head. "whoops sorry about that." He let out a small chuckle making the rest of the gang fall back anime style.

As Bulma and Oolong went searching for the dragon ball in the rubble the others stood in the small village.

"Thank you for putting out the fire Master Roshi. It feels better here already." Ox King thanked.

Roshi chuckled. "Oh it was nothing. I do feel bad about destroying your castle thought."

ChiChi smiled and shrugged it off. "That's okay we can always rebuild a new castle."

Goku was still astonished by the move master Roshi had done.

"That was amazing! Can you teach it to Anji and I?"

Roshi smiled, "why sure I can but it'll take you fifty years to learn the Kamehameha wave."

Anji's eyes widened. "Fifty years?!"

Goku looked to his hands. "That's a long time from now." He looked to his sister and smiled. "I wish you could've seen it! He sent energy right out of his hands!"

Anji rose an eyebrow. "How did he do that?"

Goku scratched his head. "Well he crouched down like grandpa taught us and then he cupped his hands at his side and..." As Goku explained everything Anji narrowed her eyes in focus as she copied.

"Let's try it..."

"Kame..." They began. "Hame..." They pushed their arms forwards as a small ball of energy began to form. "HA!" They shouted and following the shout was a small wave of energy from their palms blasting the red car that they arrived in.

Afterwards Anji rose an eyebrow. "That's it?"

Goku frowned and looked at his hands. "That wasn't even close to what the turtle hermit did..."

Ox King looked at the two. "Well those are Gohan's grandkids for sure."

Roshi looked back to the giant, "what? Goku and Anji? The grandchildren of Gohan?"

Ox King looked down to his master. "Yes. I thought you knew that already."

"No I didn't." Roshi said. "I remember Gohan speaking of two children with tails." He approached the children as he chuckled happily. "So tell me kids, how is your grandpa doing?"

Anji sighed. "Grandpa died a long time ago."

Roshi gasped. "He did!" He turned his head to the side. "Oh. I see. I'm very sorry to hear that." He looked back to the kids with a smile. "Hey I've got a great idea why don't you two come stay with me on my island and I will train you personally."

Goku smiled. "It would be a great honor to have the same teacher our grandpa had."

Anji nodded. "Yes it would, but right now we need to stay with Bulma and gather the last dragon ball."

ChiChi stepped forwards to Goku.

"What's up?" He asked.

She fluttered her eyelashes. "Goku will you think about me again?"

He shrugged. "Well I guess so." He smiled at the young girl, "Will you think about me again ChiChi?"

She giggled and blushed while hiding her face in her hands.

"We got it! Anji, Goku! We only need one more dragon ball!" Bulma called. She gasped upon seeing the damage done to their car. "What!? Who!?"

Goku smiled. "We did! Isn't it cool?"

Bulma growled. "Idiots how are we gonna get around without a car?!"

They looked to Ox King when he spoke up, "Please take one of mine!" He pulled a capsule out of his pocket and when it exploded out popped a green flying car.

"It's amazing!" Bulma exclaimed. "Let's go guys!"

After getting settled in the car, and saying goodbye to everyone, Anji, Bulma, Goku and Oolong continued their journey towards the final dragon ball.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*v* Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Feel free to review letting me know how I could improve! <em>**

_**Dragon Ball/Z © Akira Toriyama**_


	7. Boss Rabbits Magic Touch

**A Warrior's Sister**

Regular Dialogue: "Hello." Thoughts: _'Hello'_ A\N : _**Hello**_

**7. Boss Rabbits Magic Touch**

* * *

><p>The journey carried on, and Anji, Bulma, Goku and Oolong drove through a new area of Diablo Desert surrounded by giant colorful mushrooms. Goku was astounded by the sight he looked to his sister nudging her while smiling.<p>

"Man there were never trees like this back home." He confirmed to his sister. "They're so bright and colorful."

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Wow, they look no different to me..."

Bulma glanced over at the boy. "Goku those aren't trees, they're just really tall mushrooms."

"Wow. Mushrooms can be tall?" Anji asked. "I thought they just were delicious..."

Bulma gagged at the girl who grinned.

"Well honestly you two don't know very much." Oolong's said, his eyes in slits because he was driving.

Anji growled at the insult. "Hey you're the one who was dumb enough to take that pill from Bulma." She stuck her tongue out at him making him grunt.

Ignoring the dispute between the pig and the girl, Bulma looked around curiously. "Hey isn't there supposed to be a town around here Oolong?"

The pig shrugged his shoulders while glancing back at her. "I don't know. I've never been though this neck of these woods before." Their green hover car began to beep signaling that their engine fuel was getting low. "Oh no, we're just about on empty guys." Oolong informed.

"Oh great!" Bulma complained. "We should have filled up at that last town!"

Oolong continued driving, moving a bit faster now. He narrowed his eyes at the road ahead. "We were going to but some dumb bunny insisted we were almost there." He said referring to Bulma who was still wearing the playboy bunny costume.

"HEY DONT BLAME ME!" Bulma yelled before she hit Oolong on the top of his head.

He rubbed his head while glaring back at Bulma. "Watch it! I'm trying to drive here!"

Bulma growled and lifted her fists in the air. "You're not trying hard enough!"

Anji blinked and leaned towards Goku. "Gosh, I wonder what grandpa would say about these two and their arguing."

Goku smiled at her while nodding. "Nothing nice I'm sure..."

They both gasped, Oolong had let go of the wheel to yell at Bulma, but they began to laugh when their hover car began to spiral out of control.

"Hey watch it!" Shouted Bulma. "Keep your eyes on the road!"

Oolong growled taking a hold of the wheel again. "Just what I needed, a back seat driver."

"At least I know how to drive!" Bulma squealed.

Anji rolled her eyes at their continuous arguing. She let out a breath. "They're driving me crazy..." She mumbled.

Goku chuckled softly at her comment as the group stumbled into a small village. In this village there were many homes as well as very tall mushrooms surrounding them. They drove into the village, gaining the attention of many people.

"Hello there!" Goku called to a woman wearing an orange outfit.

Her eyes landed on the foreigners before she threw her arms in the air and ran off screaming.

Anji rose an eyebrow. "Golly, that was one loud scream."

Oolong sighed as he pulled into a gas station in the middle of the town. "That's the way it happens sometimes kids. You're either good with the ladies or you're not."

Bulma grunted before crossing her arms. "Maybe for you it does!" She spat.

"AND WHO ASKED YOU?!" He snarled back.

A native villager approached the green hover car. "Hello there." He greeted politely. His eyes landed on Bulma making him jump a bit.

"Fill her up please." Oolong said.

The man began to tremble once Bulma stepped out of the car.

"Anji come with me." Bulma demanded.

The young girl nodded and jumped out of the car. "Okay but... Where are we going?"

Goku looked to the man who was quivering, he had his eyes on Bulma which made him look over to his older friend. "Hey Bulma, these people all seem afraid of you."

Bulma flipped her hair behind her shoulders and smiled superciliously. "It's not everyday they get to see a beautiful girl like me." She pulled her backpack on before she shut her eyes and walked off. "We're going shopping."

The two girls walked off and Bulma began to look around the many little buildings and shops around them.

Anji rose an eyebrow when she was able to sense all the fast footsteps of the villagers move quickly.

"Bulma, what's up with these people?"

The blue haired girl sighed. "Anji I already told you. I'm just a beautiful girl. I'm sure they don't that much. I wonder if they sell dynocaps in this town."

They continued to walk and more and more people ran away from Bulma.

"Maybe you aren't as pretty as you think you are." Anji blurted out.

Bulma growled. "Listen you little dweeb! I am one of the prettiest girls you will ever see!"

Anji rolled her eyes. "Bulma..."

The blue haired girl blinked. "Oh... Right..."

Anji smiled. "That's the good thing about blind people. We don't judge on appearances, we base our opinions off personalities."

Bulma cocked her head to the side in thought. "You know, I never thought about it that way."

They reached a store with a capsule label, confirming it sells dynocaps. "Here we go, dynocaps." They entered and Bulma was quickly attended by the large man running the shop. "You certainly have a wide selection here. Well do you have any XQ6's?"

Anji blinked. "XQ what?" She mumbled.

"Y-yes... And sevens..." The store owner quickly replied.

Anji rose an eyebrow at his tone of voice. "He's sounds scared but at least he knows what he's talking about." Her stomach growled making her groan and look to Bulma. "Hey Bulma... I'm hungry..."

"Hang on kiddo." She looked back to the merchant and began to point out the capsules she wanted. "I'll take two of those there... And three XQ7's please."

The man quickly got together Bulma's order, breathing heavily and sweating a pool as he did. He put them on a plate and set them on the glass counter that divided them. "Here you are! Please take them!"

"I guess that's all I will be needing today." She pulled out her brown wallet from her red back pack. "So how much do I owe you?"

The man screamed and hid behind the counter. "No nothing! Please just take them! It's on my house!"

Bulma smiled. "Oh... Wow." She places her new dynocaps in her backpack and walked out of the shop. "Talk about a bargain, these are some expensive dynocaps, and I managed to get them all for free. You know I sure am glad some people know how to treat a beautiful stranger like me."

Anji narrowed her eyes. "Something is wrong here. Grandpa said that in the real world nothing is free."

Bulma winked at the girl. "Well your grandpa didn't have the chance to meet me, Anji. Now c'mon, I want to get out of this dumb bunny suit."

They walked into another shop which was full of clothing. But since they were in a foreign village their clothing was different than Bulma was used to. She grabbed an outfit she found on the shelf and shrugged.

"I might as well try it on."

She began to walk into the change room making Anji follow her. Upon hearing her footsteps Bulma glared back at the girl.

"Anji! I'm going to change! You can't come in here, you'll see me naked!"

The young girls tail twitched and her eyes widened. "Bulma! I am blind!"

Bulma blinked again at the realization. "You make that easy to forget... Still it'll be weird changing in front of you, just wait out here."

Anji sighed and sat on the ground waiting for Bulma to come out. She walked out wearing a genies outfit. She also had on red flip flops, golden colored bracelets and her hair was up in a pony tail.

"Wow, you look good." Anji commented.

Bulma smiled a bit. "Thank you... They aren't really my style but they are comfortable..." Her eyes fell to slits and she glared at the girl. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" Anji simply chuckled in response. Bulma sighed. "Well I guess it'll have to do, anything is better than that dumb bunny outfit I was wearing." She glanced to the girl and smiled. "Well, I brought you so we can get you out of those boy clothes and into something nice."

Anji rose an eyebrow. "What? Is it like..." Her eyes widened in fear. "Bulma! I'm never gonna wear a dress again!"

Bulma smiled and pulled off a small pink dress from the shelf. "But this would look so cute on you, it's definitely better than what you have on." She pulled out a pink ribbon, smiling back at the girl, "and we can even tie your wild hair up!"

Anji growled. "Stay away Bulma! I don't care what I look like!"

Bulma sighed in defeat placing her hands in the air. The owner of the shop was shaking in fear as he looked at Bulma. The blue haired girl took off the bunny ears she was wearing and smiled. "Whoa! I almost forgot about these."

She looked back to Anji and smirked before putting them on her. "Hey! Get this thing off me I'm no bunny!"

Bulma placed her fists on her hips. "Well your no human, I mean you have a tail!"

Anji crossed her arms. "Bulma I thought you had moved passed your anger and jealously towards my tail."

Bulma's hand balled up into fists, "FOR THE LAST TIME! I DONT WANT A STUPID TAIL!" She shouted in Anji's face.

The storeowner approached the girls. "What? You mean you are not a member of the rabbits young lady?"

Bulma looked to him. "The rabbits? What's that?"

Anji and Bulma both blinked when the storeowner pushed them out of his shop. "Get out of here! And stay out! How dare you play such a nasty trick!"

"Trick? Bulma what did you do?"

Bulma shrugged. "Nothing, this place is weird lets just get some food and get out of here." They began to walk through the village and the people were no longer running from Bulma. "Now for some reason nobody is even looking at me."

Anji blinked. "Yeah, they don't feel scared anymore."

They stopped by the market and then made their way back to the gas station where Oolong and Goku were waiting for them.

"Hey guys! I got some really great supplies here!"

Goku jumped out of the car and looked to his sister. "Please tell me you guys got some food! I'm starving here."

Anji nodded. "Yeah!"

The gang sat down and began to eat some sandwiches Bulma had brought. As they were, they looked to the side when they heard some commotion. Two men, wearing fake bunny ears and carrying a gun had just destroyed a cart of apples owned by a native man.

"Gross! These apples are rotten! We want our money back!" One of the rabbit men said.

"But you got them free." The store owner mumbled.

Anji blinked as she took a bite of her sandwich. _'They don't sound like nice men.'_

The Rabbit men kept walking down the street and a frightened little boy ran passed them into the arms of his mother.

"Excuse me. Nobody is supposed to cross the path of a rabbit." The larger one of the two rabbit men said.

The woman held her son tight, shaking in fear. "I'm sorry he's just a boy. He didn't know any better."

The man lifted up his boot. "Here's a lesson he won't soon forget." He kicked down the woman and her son, laughing while doing so.

Anji, Bulma, Goku and Oolong gasped.

"Holy cow. These goons are serious." Oolong said.

Bulma blinked. "So they're the rabbits."

Upon hearing her voice, the two men turned around and approached the gang.

"Hello there pretty lady." They said to Bulma. "How would you like to spend some time with real men?"

Bulma rolled her eyes before looking away. "Why? Have you seen any?"

"You must be new in town if your dumb enough to talk to the rabbits like that."

Bulma growled. "You two are idiots! Grown men in rabbit ears!?" She turned to Oolong, Goku and Anji. "Cmon you guys, we're leaving."

The man pulled out a gun smirking as he pointed it at them. "Hold it, what's the big hurry toots, the party is just starting."

Bulma gasped upon hearing the sound of the gun. She glanced over at the siblings who were still eating their sandwiches.

"Goku... Anji... These bad men need to be taken care of or they might hurt us."

Goku blinked. "Oh okay."

Oolong gripped onto the steering wheel and he looked to Bulma. "Hold on! These two are no match for a pistol!"

The two rabbit men grinned. "Yeah those two are gonna take care of us..." They mocked.

The one holding the gun pointed it at Goku. "Frightening isn't he?"

Anji and Goku both finished eating and smiled at each other.

"Ready?" Anji asked.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, I'll take the big one."

They both jumped out of the car and rushed forwards to attack the rabbit men. Goku began by kicking the bigger one in the midsection. Anji growled and shut her eyes as she focused on the energy of the other rabbit man. She smiled once she found it and rushed at him with a fist to his gut. This hit caused him to gasp and crouch down, low enough for her kick him across the face knocking him down. Goku jumped behind his opponent and pulled out his power pole. He stamped it on the rabbit mans back knocking him forwards. The siblings landed next to each other and smiled as the villagers began to surround them.

"I don't think those guys are going to hurt anyone now." Goku said as he walked back to the car.

"Ha, yeah. We sure taught them."

They heard a growl come from behind them and one of the Rabbits began to growl as he got up on all fours. "You did it now! Nobody insults the rabbits and gets away with this kid!"

Anji smirked back at him. "We didn't insult you, we just beat you up."

Herself and Goku climbed back into the car as the man pulled out a walky talky, "Boss this is rabbit one! Come to twin pronto!" He called. "We've got some trouble makers over here!"

Upon hearing this, all the villagers began to scream and run around in panic. They all ran into their homes and locked up the doors leaving the gang alone in the now silent streets.

"I got a nose for trouble guys and this place stinks." Oolong began. "I gotta feeling something bad is gonna happen. I knew we never should have stopped here. I WANTED TO KEEP GOING!"

"Oolong you did not!" Bulma argued. "We came here for gas remember!"

"Fine, we got our gas lets go!" Oolong finished.

"Nothing is happening." Anji said after a while of waiting.

"I think we should get out of here before something does happen." Oolong suggested.

Bulma stood up as did Goku and they began to look around.

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I'm not gonna let a couple of goons wearing rabbit ears scare me away."

The two rabbit men were helping each other up. "Hey get up you're okay. The boss is about to be here and he'll do his special thing to these intruders!"

"Special thing?" Bulma repeated. She leaned forwards glaring at the rabbit men. "What's this special thing?!"

The two men snickered. "Oh just something the boss does to keep us entertained. Don't worry, he won't turn you into a carrot... Or anything..." He commented while laughing evilly.

Anji and Goku both gagged. They hated carrots.

Oolong looked back to them. "Hey kids, what do you say we get out of here?"

Goku looked to him. "I want to stay and see what everyone is afraid of."

"Me too," Bulma added.

All of a sudden, a horn began to beep and a new vehicle came closing in their way. A white car with bunny ears and a bunny face appeared making the rabbit men cheer.

"The boss is here!"

The side door opened and out came a white rabbit in strange clothing and sunglasses.

"I guess the circus has come to town." Oolong said.

The two rabbit men ran towards Boss Rabbit. "Boss help us!" They cried.

Monster Carrot scowled. "Oh shut it, just show me the saps who think they can insult the rabbits?!"

"They are over there!" The men pointed.

Bulma placed her hand over her mouth to stop a giggle. "You mean that old fur ball is their leader!?"

"Yeah look at him! He looks like a reject from an Easter parade!" Oolong said.

"We heard that pig!" The rabbit men yelled.

"What are you gonna do!? Wiggle your nose and tickle me?!" Oolong replied.

"Awfully big words for a bacon bit!" The rabbit men argued back.

The Boss Rabbit narrowed his eyes behind his shades. "You call yourselves rabbits but you got beat up by little kids?"

The rabbit men hung their heads down shamefully. "Sorry boss."

"Stop your groveling." He demanded. "And watch this." He jumped high in the air and landed in front of Bulma. "Let's shake hands baby!"

"I wouldn't trust him Bulma." Oolong said.

Goku smiled. "Did you want to be friends with us?"

"Certainly." Monster Carrot replied.

Bulma grunted before slapping away his hand. "There! Now make like a good bunny and hop away!" She stuck her tongue out at him but he simply chuckled.

"You touched me..." He giggled.

Everyone blinked at the words but upon seeing Bulma turn into a carrot, Oolong and Goku screamed in shock.

"YOU TURNED BULMA INTO A CARROT!" Goku exclaimed.

Anji's eyes widened. "Wait?! A carrot! Bulma's a carrot?!"

"Want a bite maybe?" Monster Carrot asked.

The two rabbit men stood behind Monster Carrot and laughed. "It serves her right for messing with the boss."

Anji jumped out of the car and glared at the new enemy. "Hey you jerk! Change her back!"

"If you want to end up like your friend come and get me!" Monster Carrot teased. "I hope you like vegetables because if you touch me you're going to be one."

Goku jumped beside his sister and growled. "I'll use my power pole, then we won't have to touch him." It extended and Goku swung it forwards attempting to hit Monster Carrot with it. The agile bunny jumped back. Goku rushed at him when he landed on the ground but the rabbit put his hand out with a big evil smile on his face.

"Hang on, don't forget about your friend here. Take one more step and I'll have this delicious carrot for lunch." Monster Carrot threatened

Goku stopped running and glared at the bunny and his gang as they laughed at him.

"Alright you win. I give up."

Anji jumped out of the car while scratching her head. "What do we do now, Oolong?"

She yelped when the car started and Oolong took off. "Run away!"

One of the rabbit men chuckled. "Oh that pig is flying!"

Anji growled. "Oolong! You- you're not a pig! You're a big chicken!"

Monster Carrot smirked. "Alright now, you two can do what you want with these kids."

The two goons cracked their knuckles and approached Goku as they began to pound on him.

Anji growled. "Hey you creeps! Leave him alone!"

She ran forwards in aid of Goku only to get caught and get beat up as well.

Hiding behind a building was Yamcha, who had been following them since the day he had given them the red car back in Diablo desert. Although he didn't really like these two, his needs for the dragon balls was greater than that.

He looked to his sidekick Puar. "Alright Puar, it's up to us to get those two out of this mess. Otherwise we will never see those dragon balls! Change into a bird and snatch that carrot!" He demanded.

Puar nodded. "Right," and she quickly changed into a stork. She flew up to the sky as Yamcha jumped on top of a building. He watched as the two rabbit goons beat Goku and Anji to pulps.

Puar swooped down from the big blue sky, snatching Bulma out of Monster Carrots hand. While that happened, Yamcha jumped down elbowing a rabbit goon in the face, and kicking the other one away.

Anji and Goku both grunted in pain. Anji ended up a busted lip and Goku with a bruised eye. Yamcha landed beside them.

"Alright we got the carrot. Now hurry and finish him off with your power pole!"

Goku smiled and pointed to Yamcha. "Hey wow. You're helping us."

Anji smiled. "Oh how nice of you."

Yamcha balled up both of his hands into fists. "Never mind that just get him!"

Goku and Yamcha ran forwards narrowing their eyes at Monster Carrot who was chasing Puar trying to get his carrot.

Anji smiled. "Flying Carpet!" Her purple rug appeared under her making her smiled. "Take me to the carrot!" She flew off as Goku and Yamcha watched Puar. The bird version of the cat was doing well until he smashed into a mushroom, dropping the carrot.

Goku and Yamcha both winced. "Ouch..." Before they jumped up and attempted to reach Bulma, the carrot before Monster Carrot did.

Anji narrowed her eyes. "Make sure we don't touch him or else we'll turn into a vegetable!"

Goku looked up to his sister and gasped. "Anji! Look out he's right behind you!"

Her eyes widened and she grabbed her power pole. She swung it back as it extended, which hit Monster Carrot and sent him to the ground. Goku was able to grab a hold of the carrot making him smile, but Monster Carrot was furious.

Yamcha leaned towards Goku. "This is the time to use your power pole, just like your sister did!"

Goku nodded. "Oh right!" He looked to the bunny and growled. "Power Pole extend!"

The pole stretched out, hitting Monster Carrot atop the head. The rabbit gasped at the pain, and he froze. Anji landed beside Goku and smirked.

"Now change Bulma back!" She ordered.

Goku nodded. "Yeah, unless you want me to whack you again!"

Monster Carrot gasped. "W-whack me again?..."

Goku nodded, "yeah. I'll whack you again..." He said in a deeper voice than usual.

He set carrot Bulma down on the ground making Monster Carrot sigh, "fine. I guess you win." He clapped his hands three times which changed Bulma back into a human.

"Bulma!" Goku greeted.

The girl looked down at herself. "Oh man... I feel like a vegetable."

Anji smiled. "You were until Yamcha and Puar helped us!"

Bulma squealed eagerly and jumped up. "Yamcha! Where is he?!"

Goku and Anji looked around. There was no sign of their allies.

"Huh, I guess he left already." Anji said.

The villagers surrounded the foreigners as Goku tied up, Monster Carrot and his goons.

"That should do it." Goku said. He clapped the dust off his hands and picked up his power pole. "Now to finish the job with my power pole."

The goons trembled. "He's gonna whack us..."

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hit you." Goku began. He stuck his pole in the ground and grabbed the goons. "Power pole extend!" He yelled. His power pole stretch up all the way to outer space.

Anji smiled. "Well now this village has nothing to be afraid of."

The man from the dynocap store came towards them smiling. "How can we ever repay you?"

Bulma smiled, "hey don't sweat it, this one is on my house!"

Goku came back down and smiled before packing away his pole.

"What did you do with them?" Anji asked.

"I took them to the moon." Goku replied.

Bulma gasped, eyes wide and face blue, "WHAT?!"

"I told them that if they make enough rabbit treats for all the kids on earth then I would let them come back." Goku explained.

Anji nodded while smiling. "Good plan."

"Are you insane!" Bulma screamed.

Goku blinked. "Don't you like marshmallows Bulma?"

The blue haired girl face palmed at their weirdness.

Time flew by and our heroes were still unaware of Yamcha, the desert bandit, along with his partner the shapeshifting cat, Puar, still following them. They were currently driving through another area of the desert looking area with millions of gigantic mushroom trees around.

Bulma pulled her dragon radar from out of her pocket and looked at it. "It won't be long now you guys."

Oolong, keeping his eyes glued to the road ahead of him cleared his throat. "So I've been meaning to ask, this big wish it will be enough for all of us right? I was thinking along the lines for all the gold in the world."

Bulma placed her hands on either side of her face as her cheeks flushed red. She smiled innocently while looking to the pig. "Oh I forgot to tell you didn't I? A boyfriend, I'm going to wish for a boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Oolong's eyes widened, "A boyfriend?!"

Bulma smirked. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to waste our wish so you can get yourself a boyfriend? What a ripoff!"

Bulma narrowed her eyes. "What?! You take that back." She grit her teeth glaring off to the side. "I think that you're just jealous!"

Oolong's eyes fell to slits and he glared back at her. "I knew I should've stayed home!"

Since he took his eyes off of the road, the car they were in began to lose control.

"Look out!" Goku shouted.

They all let out a scream as the car spun around and almost crashed into a giant mushroom. Oolong grabbed a hold of the steering wheel again taking control of the car.

Bulma growled. "Learn how to drive!"

Anji laughed. "I thought it was fun. Can we do that again?" She yelped when Bulma hit her upside the head. "Gosh you don't have to hit me."

"Don't I?!" Bulma shouted.

They continue driving around, unbeknownst to them they were being followed by Yamcha and Puar, and also watched by Mai and Shu, spies of Emperor Pilaf.

"Bulma, I'm going to ask you nicely this time. Would you please, please change your wish. There must be something you want that the three of us can split between us." Oolong said.

Bulma rolled her eyes before glaring at the pig. "Remember Oolong, one word from me and you'll have to go to the bathroom thanks to that pill." She replied, referring to the pill she tricked him into eating while they crossed Diablo Desert. Oolong growled lightly before he pushed the breaks on the car. Bulma's eyes widened and she stood up glaring down at him. "Oolong! You're making me mad!"

His eyes fell to slits. "This is a protest, Bulma. I'm not moving another inch until you change your wish to something reasonable."

The blue haired teen crossed her arms. "Sure! I wish you'd shut your face and drive."

Goku watched awkwardly between the two as they continued to argue. Anji looked to him and sighed.

"This argument will take all day to solve!"

Goku looked to her and nodded. "I know what you mean." He scratched his head before smiling. "Hey maybe we can find something to eat out here."

"Good idea!" She nodded and jumped out of the car. As she did, she rose an eyebrow upon sensing a strange vibration. "Hey Goku... Is anyone around here?"

The boy looked around the area before looking back to his sister. "No, why do you feel something."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned towards a gigantic mushroom. "Yeah... And I don't like the fee-!"

Before they knew it, two gigantic missiles were launched at the car the group was driving. They all let out a scream as the explosion of the car pushed them back. The car blew up, and they all landed on their backs.

"What happened?!" Oolong asked.

Goku sat up and blinked at the damage. "We got blown up..."

Anji opened her eyes from being shut and jumped to her feet, pulling out her power pole in the process. "Who's out there?!" She shouted. She ran forwards and growled the when she sensed something. "Come out!" She demanded.

Goku ran to her side, eyes narrowed as well. "What's wrong? Who's here?"

The girl shifted her pupils from side to side as she dragged her foot along the ground. "I'm not sure..." Her eyes widened and she turned around quickly. "THERE!" She alarmed. "Power pole extend!" She swung her extended pole towards a mushroom, hitting it with a great deal of endurance causing it to snap in half. Behind it was a type of robot that quickly hopped out of the way. "Did I get it?"

Goku, Oolong and Bulma followed the machine with their eyes. It landed behind their car and began to examine it.

"Wow what is that?!" Goku asked.

They all stared eyes wide at the machine when it began to search through their car.

"I've come to reposes your dragon balls." The machine declared. It opened up a brief case which inside of it was containing the five of the six dragon balls the gang had. It grabbed it in its claw and lifted it up before facing the group. "Thank you, and so long suckers! The balls are mine now!"

Anji narrowed her eyes but quickly a smirk etched on her lips. She ran forwards and grabbed her power pole firmly. "Power pole extend!" She swung it back, and hit the bot on the side making him fly back. She ran forwards towards where she sensed him and pointed her pole at him.

"Anji! Stop you don't know what you're up against!" Bulma shouted.

Inside the bot was Shu, an agent of Emperor Pilaf. The orange dog looked back to her with his eyes wide. _'It's that girl! That girl who attacked our plane! Oh boy. This can't be good.'_

Anji smirked. "Alright! Bring it on!"

_'Uh oh... She might be trouble...'_ He looked to the control panel on his robot and pushed a big red button.

"Hey!" Anji growled. "Why are you not fighting me, you scared or what?!"

"I'm not scared but I think Emperor Pilaf would know what to do with you..." Shu said in his nervous voice. A metallic arm emerged from the side of the machine, grabbing the girl and placing a good grip around her body. Anji grit her teeth in anger, dropping her power pole as her face turned red.

"Hey! What is this?! Let me go!" She began to squirm around only for the grip to get tighter. _'This won't end well for me...'_

She let out a breath of relief when in an instant, she heard Goku's voice. "Hey! Put my sister down you big monster!"

He swung his pole forwards but Shu easily jumped up onto a mushroom evading the blow. Shu looked to Goku and gasped. "Uh-oh..." He pushed another button on his machine which sent a missile towards Goku. Once the missle exploded, Shu used his bot to hop away, a disgruntled Anji in his grasp. The young girl growled.

"Once I get out of this..." She shook her body and balled her small hands into fists. "I'm gonna eat you!" She shouted angrily, "let me go!" Her eyes widened the the sounds of a plane engine entered her ears, "hey what's that?!"

"Shu! Let's go!" She heard the voice of a woman say.

The orange dog smiled nervously. "I'm coming Mai, but what should I do with her?"

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever Shu! Just bring her with us! Let's go before that kid wakes up! We have to get the dragon balls to Emperor Pilaf!"

Anji blinked. "Emperor Pilaf?" She then narrowed her eyes, "let me go you-...!" She gasped when something was tied around her mouth keeping her silent. Her eyes went wide and she let out a scream when she felt Mai and Shu put her in the plane before they blasted off to the emperors castle.

"We did it Shu! We actually did it!" Mai cheered.

Shu looked into the blue brief case which held the dragon balls. "Emperor Pilaf will be so happy, maybe he'll even stop yelling at us."

Anji growled loudly making both Shu and Mai look to her.

"She's definitely strong. She could make for a great spy."

Her eyes fell to slits. _'When I get out of here in gonna beat these two up...'_ She narrowed her eyes and frowned under they cloth they used to keep her mouth shut. _'I can't believe I got captured in the first place... Grandpa would be so ashamed of me...'_ She let out a shameful breath. _'I'm sorry grandpa... I'm not strong enough...'_

"Goku! Anji! Where did you guys go?!" Bulma shouted, searching around for her young friends.

"Hey kids! It didn't make pork chops out of you did it?!" Oolong's continued calling.

The blue haired teen blinked, nervously placing her hand on her chest. "Oh no... I hope they're okay." She continued shifting her blue eyes around the area until she spotted a certain young boy, laying on the ground practically unconscious. "Goku!"

"Hey kid!"

They ran forwards in aid of their young friend.

"Goku?! Where are the dragon balls?!" Bulma shouted.

He opened his eyes at sat up, gasping. "He got away with them!" He stood up with his eyes narrowed. "Oh no..."

Bulma gasped and fell to the ground. "My... My dragon balls! My boyfriend!" She began to cry.

Goku walked forwards, and he picked up Anji's power pole which she had dropped when Shu trapped her. "Who cares about that?!" His eyes began to tear up, and there was an angered look on his face. "They took my sister!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I know its been moving a bit slow but this next chapter is the last one of the Emperor Pilaf Saga! Then we bring in Krillin, and Roshi and Launch and much more new friends! Please review to let me know you're reading so I can get motivation! :D '<strong>_

_**Thank you for reading :) Leave some suggestions or PM me if you have any questions! **_


End file.
